


The Broken Heart

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Suicidio, amistad, carino, corazon roto, de amigos a amantes, donante de órganos, muerte de un personaje, no es la muerte de un protagonista, trasplante de órganos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Jean es un joven hombre que necesita un trasplante. Le gusta decir poéticamente que tiene el corazón roto, pero él será testigo de un verdadero corazón roto cuando conozca a Yuri Plisetsky y le enseñe lo que es el amor y la importancia de una pareja.





	1. El niño rubio

Jean es un joven con un corazón débil que cae internado en un hospital en Toronto, Canadá. Sus días son tristes mientras ve pasar la vida, pero un día le asignan un enfermero que realiza las prácticas profesionales pertinentes a su carrera —Yuri Plisetsky— con quien empezará un lazo de amistad, entendimiento y amor.

**ADVERTENCIA** : Trate de mantener la personalidad de Yuri la mayor parte del tiempo posible, pero como cualquier ser humano, Yuri se quiebra y siente dolor, no puede ser una persona fría todo el tiempo y sabemos que Yuri tiene su corazoncito, por lo tanto, no consideren que Yuri está en OOC.  
Algo más: lamento mucho los saltos en el tiempo, a veces las recuperaciones o las situaciones llevan su tiempo para hacerse y el transcurso de la misma puede estar completamente vacío de información para escribir un fic, por lo tanto debí hacer saltos temporales abruptos, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos.   
  


**The Broken Heart.**

  1. **Niño rubio.**



 

                **_Jean Jacques Leroy_** solía pasar los veranos en una claro cerca de una laguna, donde sus padres habían construido una casa de madera. Los mejores años de Jean fueron en ese lugar, alejado del ruido de la ciudad, del humo espeso de los caños de escape de los autos y del bullicio diario de la gente que iba a trabajar. En ese tiempo, cuando Jean era pequeño, corría por los prados iluminados del bello sol, se acostaba en la verde yerba del piso y miraba el cielo despejado, cerrando sus ojos mientras el calor golpeaba su cara. Dormitaba allí, en el colchón suave de la naturaleza, entre los árboles de flores rosas cuyos pétalos caían por las ráfagas de viento que de vez en cuando azotaba el lugar. Allí, donde Jean era feliz, donde podía calentarse con los rayos suaves del sol de verano durante la tarde y el olor a pastel que salía de la cocina de su casa, allí donde el cachorro de la familia se subía encima de él y le lamía la cara con cariño. Esos días jamás volverían.

                Durante sus 14 años, le detectaron a Jean un mal congénito en su corazón, por lo cual debía anular los deportes y la actividad física agresiva de su vida. La idea de tener una adolescencia y adultez normal iban desapareciendo a medida que ese mal congénito se iba agravando. Jean era el hijo único de Nathalie y Alain Leroy. Ella, una diseñadora de ropa bastante aclamada en Canadá, y él, un empresario del rubro inmobiliario. Sus vidas se destrozaron al saber sobre el problema de su hijo e inmediatamente compraron un pequeño departamento cerca de un hospital cercano para evitar desplazar demasiado a Jean, quien vivía casi dentro del hospital cada vez que tenía un exceso en su vida cotidiana.

A los 24 años, cae internado luego de un infarto, que casi se lleva su vida, luego de eso jamás pudo volver a su casa donde sus padres lo esperaban con tanta alegría. Jean tenía una familia que lo amaba, personas que lo esperaban, una carrera prometedora como profesor. Tener que pasar gran parte de tu vida en una habitación blanca con cortinas pálidas y una cama estrecha, lleno de cables y sensores, era la muerte para alguien tan activo y alegre como lo es él. No podía cuestionar la decisión de los doctores, por algo lo habían llevado a una sala común luego de un par de días en terapia intensiva, cuando llegaba el alba las esperanzas volvían a surgir, muertas por el atardecer y la noche,  pero cada vez que los días pasaban, menos esperanzas tenía Jean de conseguir lo que anhelaba, un corazón, pues se encontraba en lista de espera para un órgano compatible a él.  
  


                Los años transcurrieron velozmente, su agotamiento mental era tal que sus días comenzaban a volverse monótonos, hasta que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Un día, de esos que usualmente piensas que no son especiales, llegó un nuevo enfermero a las instalaciones del hospital central, Jean no lo conoció hasta la noche cuando le tocó atenderlo a él.   
Es rubio, de contextura delgada, probablemente estaba realizando las prácticas profesionales porque su edad no debía llegar a los 20 o 22 años. Las enfermeras murmuraban sobre él y Jean podía escucharlas por los pasillos. Dicen que es más frío que el mismo hielo, no mira a la gente a los ojos y no puedes mantener un contacto con él sin ser estrictamente profesional. Jean o JJ, como solían llamarlo, no esperó dos minutos de haberlo visto entrar por la puerta, para revisar los aparatos, que comenzó un juego un tanto desagradable para el joven, pero que a él le divertía. Y es que, con un hermoso ángel tan cerca, seguramente Jean ya se consideraba muerto en ese entonces.

—Debo estar muerto, porque un ángel está a mi lado —sonrió, Yuri le miró con desagrado y volvió a su labor, como siempre. Nunca Jean había tenido un rechazo tan bestial como ese, la mirada fruncida y los ojos verdes más fríos que la montaña más alta.

                El rubio no hablaba y dado a eso, Jean tenía que decirle "niño rubio" para llamarlo, aunque jamás le contestaba, sólo trasmitía información y se iba, no había canal de comunicación disponible para ellos y al parecer —por los cuchicheos de las enfermeras— tampoco entre el personal médico. Todos los días era igual, Jean se despertaba a las 7 de la mañana sólo para ver al chico ingresar a su habitación, revisar cada uno de los aparatos, anotarlo en una lista, medirle la temperatura corporal o la presión e irse, mientras JJ le hablaba, sonreía y le hacía pequeños chistes, el rubio solamente gruñía y le miraba de mala manera, para luego irse sin decir nada nuevamente.   
En un momento, Jean pensó seriamente que el chico era mudo —pero no sordo— y comenzó a utilizar lenguaje de señas, incluso había averiguado la nacionalidad del rubio —Ruso, por cierto— y había pedido a sus padres que le trajeran un diccionario ruso-inglés para poder comunicarse con él, y aunque lo intentaba, siempre fracasaba.

Ese lunes lo vio entrar de nuevo, con su mirada de pocos amigos, su tabla con las planillas en blanco, a las 7am, como siempre, impoluto en el horario. Su cabello estaba arreglado, notó que lo llevaba más largo que cuando lo conoció y tuvo que atarlo en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbase, ahora que veía bien su hermosa cara era más bello de lo que pensaba. Traía su ambo azul oscuro, con el celular en uno de sus bolsillos, lo podía ver porque sobresalía la carcasa de animal print. Jean había estado practicando mucho el ruso, particularmente una frase, mordió sus labios cuando lo vio entrar y repasó detenidamente toda las palabras en su mente.

— _Tus ojos son mula_ —Yuri gira hacia donde esta Jean, parecía muy serio mientras hablaba el ruso. Yuri pestañea rápidamente sin comprender—. _mula brillante y olorosa_.... —Yuri no pudo evitarlo, era increíble y comenzó a reírse. JJ le miró sin comprender, acaba de decirle algo hermoso y Yuri se reía de él.

—El ruso no es lo tuyo, háblame en inglés —susurró y tomó sus notas para comenzar a escribir, Jean entonces sonrió, al menos pudo escuchar esa hermosa risa que tenía aquel ángel celestial.

—Pensé que no hablabas mi idioma, nunca respondías nada.

—Porque no quiero responder los coqueteos de un paciente —indicó con frialdad, esa sonrisa que había decorado su rostro unos momentos desapareció rápidamente, Jean se sintió deprimido de nuevo.

                Eso fue lo último que dijo, Yuri había vuelto al mutismo selectivo tan pronto que Jean pensó que esa pequeña charla que habían tenido fue producto de la imaginación. Incluso aunque se esforzara tajantemente, era rechazado de la forma más cruel por el chico de cabellos rubios. JJ no recuerda cuánto tiempo más pasó hasta que hablaron por segunda vez, fue durante la guardia del chico, Jean ya sabía cuando y donde hacía las guardias el joven, porque al vivir allí tiendes a chismear con tus compañeros u otros doctores para matar el tiempo. Eran las 7 de la noche, sus padres se habían ido luego de la hora de visita y le había llevado unos cuantos libros de lectura. Jean amaba los libros, pero en momentos donde estas con una sonda en tu pene y un montón de cables en tu pecho, lo que menos ganas tienes es de leer Otelo. Era natural que Jean tuviera la bata abierta en la parte del pecho, la mayoría de los aparatos estaban conectados allí para ver si su ritmo cardíaco variaba o no. Incluso los doctores mismos habían notado que cuando una enfermera común le tomaba las pulsaciones eran mucho menores que si las tomaba Yuri, aproximadamente de 10 latidos más por minuto.   
Volviendo a esa noche, Jean se golpeó varias veces la pierna derecha con un libro hasta que le doliera lo suficiente para llamar a la guardia. Cuando tuvo un fuerte moretón en ella apretó el botón que le habían indicado cuando llegó al hospital —uno que estaba junto a la cama— e inmediatamente las enfermeras aparecían. En este caso, como el rubio estaba de guardia junto a un grupo de enfermeros —y Jean sabía que este se encargaba de la zona donde él estaba— no se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar con un aspecto muy agresivo, sabía que Jean lo llamaba solamente para molestarlo y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Niño rubio, me molesta mi pierna ¿puedes verla? —preguntó con una sonrisa. El joven gruño.

—No me llames niño rubio, tengo un nombre —bufó acercándose hacia Jean y sacando las sábanas para mirarle la pierna.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky —indicó y observó la pierna—. Tienes un moretón, ¿te golpeaste con algo? —la cara de Yuri había cambiado a preocupación, eso le agradó a Jean.

—Probablemente con una mesa.

—No es de esperar, dado a lo inútil que eres —volvió a taparle, Jean bufó frustrado—. Iré por hielo, no hagas estupideces en mi ausencia.

—No lo haré, Yuri —susurró con una sonrisa. El joven lo miró, negó y suspiró con cansancio mientras se iba—. Yuri..... —susurró.

 

                Jean no estaba seguro si Yuri le gustaba o si solo amaba volverle loco. Debía admitir que era hermoso, pero su carácter no es nada bonito. Yuri era así con todos sus pacientes, poco afectuoso, como si no poseyera un corazón propio, miraba con agresividad a sus compañeros, sobre todo a las féminas que caminaban por ahí, parecía misógino y racista, pero Jean sabía que no era así, pues cuando nadie lo miraba, él era gentil y atento con sus pacientes, mujeres, hombres, niños, pero solamente cuando nadie estaba pendiente de él. Jean lo sabía porque una vez, fingió estar dormido a la hora que Yuri entraba a tomar nota de sus números, obviamente se sorprendió al verlo acostado con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente le arropó con cuidado y acomodó los cabellos que se le colaban por encima de los ojos, esa fue la única muestra de afecto real que tuvo su enfermero con él y Jean estaba agradecido de haberse encontrado despierto cuando pasó.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Nathalie acomodando su almohada, Jean con un gesto le agradece.

—Bien mamá, no hace falta que me cuides como si fuera un bebé.

—Siempre serás mi bebé.

—¿Y cómo te llevas con el nuevo enfermero? Dicen que es muy frío —los rumores sobre Yuri habían llegado a los oídos de los padres de Jean y no era de esperar, había muchos murmullos y miradas furtivas cuando este pasaba.

—Está bien, me gusta molestarlo un poco.... —río—. Fingiré morirme a ver cómo reacciona.

—Jean, no seas así.... —su madre lo regaño, pero Jean se acostó y miró el techo con una sonrisa—. Tenemos que irnos, pórtate bien ¿sí?

—Sí, sí.... —sus padres besaron la frente de Jean y se retiraron antes que Yuri pasara a escribir sus números nuevamente.

 Jean podía sentir los pasos del joven por el pasillo e inmediatamente puso su mano en el pecho. Nunca había fingido un ataque en el corazón, así que no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo, las veces que le ocurrió, no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para recordarlo o memorizarlo, por lo que sus dotes actorales iban a ponerse en juego. Apenas Yuri entró, Jean tomó su pecho y con un voz ronca y mirada fruncida comenzó a moverse de forma extraña.

—Yu...Yuri...me-me estoy muriendo —gruño, Yuri permanece inmaculado mientras lo ve.

—Los que se están por morir no hablan —indicó mientras comenzaba a escribir las notas.

—Pe-Pero en serio ¿no te preocupa que me muera? ¡Estoy Alucinando!

—Muere o alucina en silencio, Jean —JJ bufó, inmediatamente dejó su actuación.

—¿Nada te perturba?

—Fui entrenado en la universidad de medicina para que gente como tú no me engañe —volteó a mirarlo—. Abre la boca.

—¿Así? —pero antes que Jean pudiera decir algo más, Yuri le mete un termómetro debajo de su lengua y le cierra la boca.

—Estos serán minutos de paz —susurró, Jean hace un gesto con la boca cerrada, como si estuviera riéndose lentamente por la 'bromita' de su enfermero.

                Durante el tiempo que Jean permaneció callado, pudo ver con mayor detenimiento a Yuri. No era solamente una cara bonita, si cubrías su boca y mirabas solamente sus ojos podías notar cierta tristeza de un corazón roto. Jean no quiso preguntar, no podía hacerlo, no sabía si esto era real o solamente ideas suyas, pero probablemente debido a que sus problemas congénitos estaban arraigados al corazón, sabía cuando una persona sufría por él. Cuando Yuri le sacó el termómetro, Jean estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no volvió a hablarle, cosa curiosa para Yuri que esperaba alguna palabra más por parte de Jean.  
Lo vio irse, pensando en lo que podría haber lastimado tanto a Yuri como para hacer un armazón en su corazón lo suficientemente impenetrable para no poder siquiera crear un canal de comunicación con las personas.

 

**Continuará**


	2. Corazón roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Yuri.

 

                Yuri había cumplido 22 años poco antes de ingresar al hospital, él vivía con su abuelo a los alrededores de la ciudad y ayudaba al anciano a mantener el hogar. Desde que tiene uso de memoria, Nikolai Plisetsky, su abuelo y principal benefactor, lo había criado y cuidado con mucho cariño, era normal que Yuri tuviera sentimientos de gratitud y amor hacia el noble anciano que trabajaba de taxista en la ciudad. Pero sus problemas de salud y de espalda habían complicado un poco el trabajo, además que no tenía suficiente dinero para pintar y arreglar el auto que usaba para trabajar, por lo que a la hora de tomar autos en los trabajos, Nikolai era el último en conseguir un puesto fijo y actualmente se encontraba desempleado y era su nieto quien proporcionaba el dinero para subsistir.   
Yuri tenía una madre, la hija de Nikolai, Yuliya Plisetskaya. Ella estaba en la universidad cuando quedó embarazada, volvió para el entierro de su madre —víctima de una horrible enfermedad— y fue cuando Nikolai se enteró del embarazo —ella vivía en un complejo departamental en la ciudad—.  Era claro que Nikolai se sorprendiera, de repente el día que entierra a su mujer se da cuenta que será abuelo y no solamente eso, sino que su hija jamás le habló de un padre. Nikolai sospechaba que la chica, en una de esas fiestas de fraternidad, había conocido a un chico y producto de una relación cuasi adolescente había quedado embarazada, pero esto nunca lo confirmó. Su dolor más grande fue el abandono de Yuliya, no solamente a Yuri sino también a él, un día tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejando a un pequeño bebé al cuidado de su anciano padre.

                Nikolai siempre agradeció que Yuri fuera un bebé bueno, no le dio problemas, siempre se mantenía calmado y le gustaba ver girar su cunero adelante de sus ojos. En ocasiones, Nikolai se sentaba en su silla favorita para mirar por la ventana el ocaso, acompañado por un Yuri de ocho meses en sus brazos, quien mantenía su mirada fija en el hermoso sol naranja bajando del cielo nocturno. Nikolai disfrutaba mucho cada instante con su nieto, vio sus primeros pasos, escuchó las primeras palabras —las cuales habían sido justamente 'abuelito' pero en su idioma infantil—. Fue Nikolai quien lo llevaba al jardín de niños, también estuvo con él en cada acto escolar registrando las hazañas de su adorable nieto. Yuri se fue convirtiendo en un adolescente rebelde, no le hacía caso a nadie, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa y un cariño para su abuelo, persona a la que más amaba. Ahora, Yuri tiene 22 años, era todo un adulto, él lo había convertido en un buen adulto.

—¡Ya me voy al trabajo, abuelito! —exclamó Yuri tomando su abrigo, hacía mucho frío durante el otoño en Canadá.

—¡Espera, espera, hijo! —Nikolai, con pasos lentos debido a su edad, caminó a la puerta de entrada con una bolsa de papel madera en sus manos—. Te hice unos piroshky.

—Oh, abuelo, gracias —susurró tomando el paquete, era pesado—. Con esto alimentarás a medio hospital, abuelo.

—Jajaja, sé que no comes mucho Yuri, pero deberías hacerlo, estas muy delgado —sonrió, Nikolai era el típico abuelo ruso, bastante estricto, pero amable y bondadoso—. Yuri.... —susurró—. Te pareces tanto a tu querida madre —masculló, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse al recordar a Yuliya.

                Yuliya, mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios y largos, con increíbles ojos verdes, es la única hija de Nikolai pudo tener con su esposa antes que le detectaran a ella cáncer de útero y tuvieran que extraérselo. La idea de adoptar siempre estuvo en la mente de la fallecida abuela de Yuri, pero Yuliya le daba muchos problemas a sus ya grandes padres quienes habían tenido problemas de concepción durante varios años. Yuliya se parecía a su madre, tenía el color de cabello de ella y los ojos verdes de su padre, sabía cantar y bailar a muy temprana edad y lo hacía muy bien, a pesar de sus múltiples problemas en la escuela —al ser la niña linda era bastante malcriada, cosa que heredó Yuri, le hacía bullying a otras niñas del colegio menos agraciadas— y toneladas de novios del mal vivir, ella se había enderezado luego de terminar el colegio secundario. Se metió en un colegio de arte dramático un tiempo antes que le fue detectado el cáncer de hueso a su madre. Ella continuó sus estudios y esforzándose para poder regresar a su casa lo antes posible, pero no pudo despedirse de su madre apropiadamente y esta falleció tres años después. Cuando Yuliya regresó a su casa, ya estaba embarazada y pasó el resto del ciclo escolar yendo y viniendo a la casa de su padre hasta dar a luz luego de su graduación. Vivió con su padre durante los primeros tres meses de Yuri y luego desapareció.

                Nikolai recuerda ese día como el peor de su vida, se había levantado luego de escuchar a Yuri llorar por un largo tiempo. Caminó somnoliento hasta el cuarto de su hija —que compartía con el bebé— y vio al niño solo en su cuna, llorando a mares. Observó la habitación, solamente estaba la ropa y muñecos de Yuri, cualquier cosa que perteneciera a Yuliya había desaparecido misteriosamente y una carta fue dejada en la cama para que su padre la lea. Yuliya los había abandonado, no explicó muy bien pero Nikolai supuso que era por un hombre. El pobre anciano sintió como su corazón se desquebrajara y abrazó a su nieto como único tesoro de su vida.

"Juro que nadie volverá a dañarte, mi pequeño"

                Pero Nikolai no pudo cumplir su promesa, pues los jóvenes tienden a mentir, enamorarse y descontrolarse, no pudo evitar que Yuri se enamorara y que su corazón se destruyera tan pronto como había conocido el amor. Nikolai pudo ver el sufrimiento de su nieto durante dos largos años, un sufrimiento que lo partió al medio y lo ayudó a empatizar con sus sentimientos de tal forma que no pudo controlarlo. De repente el joven rebelde y malcriado se había enamorado, no de cualquier persona ni tampoco de alguien de su edad, sino mayor, mucho mayor.

—Bueno, debo irme..... —susurró con una sonrisa el rubio, besó la frente de Nikolai.

—Ten mucha suerte, querido —el anciano se separó de su nieto y le acarició los cabellos para luego verlo retirarse.

 

                Nikolai no era ciego, no era tonto, él sabía lo que su nieto había padecido y lo mucho que le costaba volver a confiar en las personas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía una sonrisa sincera de Yuri, a pesar que solo a él le sonreía, pero sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de la niñez. ¿Qué había lastimado a Yuri tanto como para no poder recuperarse? Fue durante sus quince años.

Yuri iba a un colegio de sacerdotes y monjas, Nikolai pensó que de esa forma, su comportamiento gamberro menguara y comenzara a ser más amable con las personas. Rodeado de chicos buenos —o eso pensaba Nikolai— le serviría para nutriste de buenas costumbres. El colegio hacía siempre recorridos y acciones solidarias, eso fue fundamental a la hora de inscribir a Yuri. Los profesores eran grandes profesionales y el adolescente pudo aprender muchísimo en su estudio secundario. Pero no todo fue alegría, allí, en ese mismo colegio, Yuri conoció lo que era el amor y posteriormente, lo que fue el sufrimiento tras un corazón roto.

Yuri se había enamorado de su profesor de matemáticas.

                Se llamaba Victor Nikiforov y tenía al menos 20 años más que Yuri, eso no le importó al adolescente quien lo acosaba permanentemente. El amor es ciego y muchas veces tonto, Nikolai se había metido en la relación para evitar que su nieto pudiera perderse en un amor no correspondido, pero Yuri era persistente en cuando a sus sentimientos y no dejó de amar a Victor hasta que este cedió al fin. La relación no duró mucho pero fue intensa, Yuri aprovechaba toda las oportunidades que tenían para besarlo o subirse encima de él, aun frente a su abuelo, el cual no toleraba ni aprobaba dicha relación, pero no podía hacer nada, si Yuri lo había elegido, Yuri debía abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Pero, era un hombre de 36 años con un adolescente de 16, sus ideas eran diferentes, una generación de por medio era suficiente para que ellos no pudieran compartir nada en lo absoluto. Cuando Yuri quería salir a pasear, Victor deseaba quedarse dentro de la casa. Uno quería ir al cine, el otro al teatro, Yuri prefería las películas de acción y Victor de terror. Las comidas incluso eran diferentes entre ellos. Victor se fue cansando de su aventura con el adolescente y Yuri sintió la incompatibilidad golpeando su cabeza.   
Cuando se enteró que Victor estaba casado, fue el momento en que su vida se vino a pedazos, su cuerpo vaciló ante el dolor y su mirada perdió el brillo. Estuvo jugando durante dos años a ser el segundo en la vida de alguien que ya tenía a su primero. Yuri se sintió estafado, adolorido y así como terminó la secundaria y empezó la universidad, así fue que su sonrisa desapareció tan dura y nostálgica.

'Estuve dos años con un hombre que dormía todas las noches con otra persona' sollozó en la almohada mientras su abuelo le acariciaba la espalda. Era comprensible, Victor tenía 36 años y el hecho que sea soltero era una posibilidad remota dado a su atractivo. Poco a poco comenzó a entender el porqué no quería que los vieran juntos o salir durante el día a tomar un helado,  un café o lo que mierda fuera. Yuri comprendió que solamente fue el juguete de un hombre el cual nunca realmente lo amo, porque si lo hubiera amado, probablemente le hubiera dicho sobre su matrimonio y no ocultado tras bambalinas.   
Yuri juró no volver a enamorarse jamás y eso pretendía. Conoció a muchos candidatos que querían ser su pareja durante sus años en la universidad, pero el corazón de Yuri estaba lleno de dolor y de si mismo que nadie más podría entrar. Su sonrisa amable había desaparecido para siempre, hizo su carrera y las prácticas profesionales le habían llevado al hospital central, a la zona de trasplantes. Probablemente no esperaba nada más que una rutina aburrida, pero no, tuvo que conocer al ser más molesto sobre la faz de la tierra, el único que su insistencia y altanería hizo que el duro corazón de Yuri comenzara a romper su capa más profunda con una sonrisa al intentar hablar un pseudo ruso repleto de equivocaciones.

                Después de muchos años, Yuri se dio cuenta que podía reír. Y ahora, a pesar que le molestaba contantemente ir a atender cada manía que tenía Jean, le gustaba hablar con él y compartir algunas experiencias personales.

—Cuéntame una historia —dijo JJ mientras Yuri se sentaba en la silla esperando a que la máquina le diera los resultados—. Ya que tengo que quedarme así quieto por 10 minutos, al menos cuéntame algo para matar el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Un cuento ¡un cuento de misterio! —Yuri pensó que Jean era infantil, claramente se le veía en los ojos celestes.

—Bueno, ehm....había una vez....

—¡Me aburro!

—¡Ni siquiera empecé a contarla! —exclamó Yuri.

—Pero cuando empieza como todos los cuentos es aburrido. ¡Piensa en un buen inicio! El "había una vez" es tan típico.

—Bien bien.....ehm....en una casa...

—Pfff.....

—¿Y ahora qué? —gruñó enojado.

—¿Es Hanser y Gretel? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabías?

—Intuición, ¡cuéntame algo que te inventes tú! —Jean daba demasiadas vueltas.

—Si no te gusta cómo te cuento el cuento entonces no lo haré nuevamente.

—¡Anda, anda Yuri! Cuéntame un cuento....sino, voy a atormentarte hablando constantemente hasta que termine el....

—¡De acuerdo, ya cállate! —exclamó, suspira y piensa ¿cuál sería un buen cuento? —. En una noche de luna llena, un extraño hombre llegó a la casa de la familia Dufford.

—¡Wooo, eso suena interesante! —Jean gira la cabeza para ver a Yuri, este alza los hombros.

—La familia Dufford estaba compuesta por la mamá, el papá y un pequeño de 4 años llamado ehm.... —piensa—. ¡Ulises!

—¡Aburrido!

—¡Dijiste que no volverías a interrumpir!

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó, Yuri se levanta para irse pero es tomado por la mano de Jean—. Lo siento, no volveré a interrumpir.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

—Bien —suspira y piensa—. Bueno, el sujeto venía vestido con un traje negro y un sobretodo gris, el sombrero color noche en su cabeza con cinto gris. El hombre no mostraba su cara y pidió a la familia poder pasar la noche allí, dado que su caballo estaba cansado. La señora de la casa lo dejó entrar y le sirvió un plato de comida caliente.

—Eso es intenso.

—Claramente —susurra y levanta un dedo—. Esa misma noche, lo dejaron al hombre en su habitación, este continuaba sin sacarse el abrigo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Desapareció.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre.

—¡Eso no da miedo! —exclamó.

—No dije que daba miedo, dije que contaría una historia —comienza a teclear en el aparato el cual le saltaba números—. Debes evitar agitarte con mucha facilidad, Jean.

—Debió ser tu cuento el que me alteró..... —comunicó, pero Yuri no dijo nada más, terminó de colocar el último número en la planilla.

—Trata de no morirte hasta mañana, te traeré un cuento mejor —indicó el joven, había sido un susto con suerte, Jean era temerario y había salido a caminar por los jardines del hospital, claramente su condición de salud no era la mejor y su pecho comenzó a dolerle de tal forma que tuvo que buscar a una enfermera para que lo lleve nuevamente a su habitación.

                Yuri salió de ella con alivio, ¿cuándo ese idiota de Jean se dará cuenta que su salud es tan frágil como una pluma? Debía mantener reposo y seguir las prescripciones médicas para poder estar mejor, pero a la vez, Yuri sabía que si él se encontraba en la cama en lugar del joven Leroy, haría exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes vivir una vida tan sana si no vives?

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

                Jean cree que la creación de un cuento son manifestaciones del inconsciente, por lo que cuando hizo a Yuri relatarle un cuento ideado por él, esperaba probablemente encontrarse con la historia de fondo del joven. Nunca pensó que lo más probable es que Yuri tuviera un haz debajo de la manga y su historia sea tan insípida como el agua. Al día siguiente, Yuri trajo un libro de cuentos de autor, por lo que JJ se aburrió rotundamente. Era obvio que el rubio se cabreó y casi le lanza los libros por la cabeza, pero minutos después logró tranquilizarse y esperó los resultados de la máquina mientras miraba los paisajes. Esto se repitió dos veces o tres. La ventana daba justo a la calle principal, no es que hubiera mucho para ver allí, solamente autos y gente siendo grosera entre ellas. Jean observa como los ojos de Yuri se entristecían levemente.

—Dime Yuri, ¿qué ves? —preguntó, el rubio gira la cabeza con su claro y común malhumor.

—¿Cómo qué veo?

—Sí, en la ventana. Hace tanto tiempo que no veo por ella, seguramente ya hay faros nuevos.... —señala, Yuri suspira y vuelve su vista allí.

—Hay una enorme calle, llena de árboles con flores blancas. También hay niños jugando a la pelota.

—¿En serio? Pensé que eso se había extinguido.

—Como tu cerebro —bufó, Jean tomó lo dicho como un chiste y se rió—. También hay mujeres con bolsas de compras hablando entre ellas alegremente.

—Suena tan bien.

—Debes recuperarte para poder verlo tu mismo... —el aparato hace un pitido y Yuri se acerca para ver los números, los anota—. Recupérate.

—Claro que lo haré.

 

                               Yuri se va, dejando una estela con su perfume en el paso. Jean logra ver nuevamente la cama a su lado, y aun contra la voluntad de los médicos decide pararse para ir a ver esa imagen que Yuri le planteaba de la hermosa calle. Sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la ciudad era un pequeño desastre. Hombres gritándose entre sí, niños embobados con sus celulares, mujeres que no se hablan y árboles muriéndose. 

Jean sonríe y vuelve a su cama, ignorando todo lo que vio. Le gustaba más la ciudad que le relataba Yuri en su mirada, esa ciudad llena de vida. Una vez había leído —en esos tantos libros que sus padres le traían— que cuando un enfermo piensa e imagina cosas hermosas, probablemente se recuperará más fácil, porque la mente hace un trabajo enorme. Probablemente Yuri sea una persona huraña y agresiva, hasta cierto punto un malcriado, pero de algo Jean estuvo seguro en ese pequeño acto de Yuri y es que realmente quería que se recupere.

Cerró sus ojos e imaginó el paisaje que Yuri le había relatado en su cabeza, lentamente su corazón comenzó a mejorar.

 

**Continuará.**


	3. El compañero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo compañero de cuarto aparece en la vida de JJ, quien lo ayudará con Yuri.

  


 

                Jean nunca pensó que una semana después le llegaría un compañero. El muchacho era un año más joven que él —más o menos— su cabello era oscuro, parecía huraño y sus ojos miel se encontraban entrecerrados. A la única que conoció Jean en ese momento fue a su mamá, mujer de cabello largo oscuro, rasgos orientales y mirada triste, hablaba de una posible hermana que seguramente al ser menor de edad no dejaban pasar a las habitaciones, el padre entraba y salía con un teléfono celular siempre en la mano, tenía la misma expresión fruncida del muchacho, de cabello y ojos claros. A pesar de ser su familia, Jean no ve un parecido físico, sólo que la madre y el hijo son orientales.   
Se llama Otabek Altin, tiene 25 años y se hace diálisis con regularidad, por lo cual Jean intuye que necesita un riñón. Otabek no habla mucho, Jean tampoco le habla, pero mantiene la armonía del lugar. Él no es seguido por Yuri —Yuri solamente se encarga de los datos de Jean— sino por un chico de origen asiático también que entra muy de vez en cuando y lo lleva a hacerse los estudios. Durante los primeros dos días, Jean se presentó alegremente, el muchacho le frunció el seño y miró para otro lado, creyó entonces que probablemente no le gustaba ser muy sociable o no hablaba su idioma.

                Yuri apenas reparaba en Otabek, solamente le decía hola y adiós, quien más comunicación tenía con él era el enfermero de origen coreano —según le dijo Yuri— que había sido asignado a ese paciente, pero la "extensa" comunicación era solo con el fin de saber si le dolía algo o si sentía incomodidad cuando le metían los aparatos. Yuri siempre le dice que debe dejar de meterse en los asuntos de otros pacientes e intentar mejorar él, observar a los demás no le iba a hacer bien, sobre todo al enterarse de las desgracias ajenas.   
Pero Jean era un metiche genético y cuando el coreano vino a llevarse al joven a la diálisis, Jean se tomó su tiempo y con toda la paciencia del mundo se arrastró hasta la cama de Otabek, para tomar la ficha de ingreso que se encontraba en la punta de la cama —del lado de los pies—.

Efectivamente y como lo había supuesto, Otabek Altin, 25 años y de origen kazajo, estaba allí por un trasplante de riñón, eso se debía a que el único que tenía se encontraba comprometido. No venía aclarado porque el joven había perdido su otro riñón, el izquierdo. Luego de eso no habían más datos sobre el joven, salvo que su mamá y su papá —Aruzha y Roman Altin— lo habían internado luego de sufrir una descompensación y que al analizar sus exámenes, se dieron cuenta que fallaba el único riñón que tenía activo.

—¿Qué haces viendo mi ficha? —Jean sintió el frío en su cuerpo, para darse vuelta y ver a Otabek parado detrás de él. No sabe qué decir, entonces deja la ficha en su lugar.

—Nunca hablas y quería saber sobre ti —soltó, no era bueno ocultando cosas. Otabek suspira y alza los hombros para volver luego a la cama.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó acobijándose.

—¿No tienes la diálisis ahora?

—No, al parecer la máquina no funciona bien, traerán la máquina de arriba pero me dijeron que espere una media hora —suspiró, la voz de Otabek es profunda—. ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

—Bueno, en realidad..... —Jean laza los hombros—. Sólo quería hablar un poco. ¿Estás aquí por tu riñón, cierto?

—Correcto.

—Pero dice que no tienes un riñón....es decir ¿las personas no suelen nacer con dos riñones?

—Estas en lo cierto, no soy una especie de mutante que nace con un riñón, yo solía tener dos riñones —indicó Otabek—. Pero resulta que tuve una pelea con una pandilla y me clavaron una cuchilla.....tuvieron que extirparme el riñón que se encontraba dañado.

—¡Que mal!

—¡Ja! Debiste ver como quedó mi rival —señaló con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Tus papás no parecen personas que te guíen a una mala vida.

—Ellos no son mis padres, bueno, no genéticamente —murmuró, Jean se sorprende—. Soy adoptado.

—Oh, ¿cuándo te adoptaron?

—Cuando tenía 13 años. Mi hermanita y yo nos quedamos huérfanos y fuimos a parar a un orfanato de Almaty. Mis padres buscaban un bebé y quisieron adoptar a mi hermana, fui un premio sorpresa.

—Ya veo.

—Es difícil controlar a un adolescente, sobre todo a alguien como yo. Mis padres biológicos eran drogadictos, mi papá murió de cirrosis cuando mamá estaba embarazada y ella murió dos meses después de dar a luz a mi hermana por una sobredosis de drogas.

—Tus dos padres están muertos.... —masculló.

—Por eso mis padres adoptivos no pueden donarme su órgano, ellos querían hacerlo. El riñón izquierdo lo perdí a los trece años, como te dije.....debido a que mis padres estaban en la droga, yo tenía peleas callejeras todo el tiempo, en una de esas me dieron en el riñón.

—¿Y ahora?

—Bueno, mis padres adoptivos me anotaron en un colegio pupilo, mi mala conducta no cambiaba, fui expulsado de reiterados colegios y no tuvieron otra opción que meterme allí, no sé qué pensaban, ¿hacerme discípulo del papa? La cuestión es que nos mudamos a Canadá para tener una vida tranquila.

—¿Sigues viviendo con ellos?

—Ya no, estoy viviendo en un departamento, tengo mi moto y trabajo de dj, eso me hace pensar que no le dije a mi jefe que faltaría un par de días.

—¿Un par de días? Hasta que encuentres un órgano querrás decir.

—Bueno, o encuentran un órgano o me encajonan, lo que ocurra primero —Jean nunca había visto a alguien con tal desprecio a su propia vida.

—No digas esas cosas, probablemente tu salgas de aquí antes que yo.....

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Yuri.... —susurró Jean mientras este se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a leer un libro.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes? —cuestionó, Yuri no comprendía la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tipo de sangre....-?

—¡Escuche la pregunta! No le encuentro lógica que es distinto..... —suspiró y sonrió de costado—. Eres tonto....

—Lo sé, pero soy un tonto que quiere saber qué tipo de sangre tienes —indicó cada vez más convencido.

—Soy B.

—Yo también soy B.

—Ya lo sé, bobo.... —suspiró—. ¿Acaso crees que en tu ficha solo dice tu nombre y apellido? Están todos los datos médicos que necesitamos saber. Si eres anémico o diabético, que tipo de sangre tienes, enfermedades pre-existentes, presión arterial....ritmo cardíaco....

—Vaya ¿todo eso? Debe ser aburrido leerlo todo el tiempo, cada vez que entra alguien mira mi ficha.

—Cada día la llenamos con cosas nuevas, por ejemplo tu temperatura o tu presión arterial se completa todos los días.

—Ya veo.... —susurró, Yuri se levanta para controlar que todo esté en orden—. ¿Te vas?

—No, solo estoy controlando.

—Pero luego de eso ¿te vas a ir? —cuestionó, Yuri suspira.

—No soy tu familia que me quedo para verte no hacer nada, Jean.

—Pensé que teníamos algo especial —se escucha la risa casi enmudecida de Otabek del otro lado del cuarto quien recibe una mirada asesina de Yuri—. Ya sabes, todas esas preocupaciones por mi salud.

—¡Soy tu enfermero!

—Bueno, sí, tenemos una relación enfermero-paciente muy linda, no la arruines —Yuri suspiró, se levantó y ruedó los ojos.

—Vendré a verte a la noche para hacer tu último chequeo, recuerda que mañana te harán un electrocardiograma a las 7am, espero que estés despierto para esa hora.

—¡Lo estoy!

—Oye, y tú —gruñó mirando a Otabek, quien levanta la vista—. No te juntes tanto con él o terminarás con el cerebro de miel de maple.

—Entendido —susurró Otabek, Yuri se aleja cerrando la puerta—. Lo vuelves loco.

—Es mi tarea, volver loco a mi enfermero.... —Otabek le sonrió y Jean se puede dar por hecho, logró cambiar a Otabek solamente en un par de días, seguramente antes de ese momento en el que Jean leyó su planilla, nadie se había tomado el tiempo y las molestias de aprender más de Otabek, de ayudarle, de entenderlo y escucharlo, por lo cual, Otabek ya se encontraba con la resistencia de abrirse y completamente cubierto de una coraza fuerte y sólida que Jean logró romper de a poco con pequeños actos, pero con el más grande: 'el interés'.

—No creo que te mire con otros ojos si sigues así —susurró dejando su revista de motos de lado—. Conozco a los chicos como Yuri, son centrados.....no le gusta que lo molesten. Una vez conocí a un chico así, es verdad, me clavó una navaja en el pecho, pero le erró, sigo aquí.

—Casi toca tu corazón, en varios sentidos.

—Llegó a mi corazón —rió un poco y suspiró—. Bueno, creo que deberías hacer pequeños gestos por él, gestos que le gusten, dime algo ¿cuál es su libro favorito?

—¿Hm? ¿Libro?

—¿Acaso solo has hablado de ti todo este tiempo? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—¡Claro que no! Sé cosas de él, por ejemplo, se llama Yuri Plisetsky y tiene 22 años, es ruso...y....

—¿Y?

—Bueno, sé más que el resto.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo sabes el nombre y su edad? Bueno, que sea ruso es evidente por su excesiva pronunciación con las R.

—¿En serio? No lo había notado —Otabek golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano—. Realmente tiene razón Yuri, eres un idiota.

—¡Oye! No es que sea idiota, es que no le pongo mucha atención a algunas cosas ¿entiendes?

—Pero supuestamente te gusta Yuri.

—Me gusta.

—¿Quieres conquistarlo?

—Sí.

—Averigua más sobre él, coqueteándole descaradamente y haciéndolo venir a cada rato sólo le irrita, ¿no ves su cara? —preguntó.

—Pensé que disfrutaba saltar de su cómoda silla y venir corriendo pensando que probablemente tengo otro ataque al corazón —Otabek no sabe si reír o llorar, opta por la primera.

—Cuando pase no vendrá si lo sigues haciendo a la mala. Mañana tienes un electro ¿verdad? Luego no tienes otro tipo de estudio.

—El eco-doppler cardíaco es pasado mañana, así que no.... —levanta los hombros.

—Entonces aprovecha para sacarle un poco de información, pídele ir al jardín y habla con él, tiene que ir contigo porque la última vez no resultó bueno dejarte solo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, los rumores y los chimes se propagan con tanta facilidad cuando estas internado —Jean suspiró, su cabeza se agachó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Siento que por más que haga lo que tú me dices, no podré llegar nunca al corazón de Yuri ¿acaso no notas sus ojos? —preguntó, Otabek le mira, claramente no lo había notado—. Presta atención a sus ojos, Yuri no es alguien normal que se abre a las personas ¿sabes hace cuando que intento tener un diálogo de más de diez minutos con él?

—¿Cuánto?

—Seis meses, seis meses Otabek.... —se acomodó mejor en la cama—. Probablemente haya algo más allá de lo que podemos hacer.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, alguna relación pasada....o....no sé Otabek, no soy adivino.

—Pregúntale.

—No puedo ir y preguntarle "Oye Yuri, ¿qué pasó en tu vida que tienes esa mirada triste?" me ahorcará con los cables del electro.

—Bueno, yo no le diría mientras tenga algún artefacto al lado que pueda matarte, tal vez cuando vayas con él al jardín puedas hablar....a menos que te mate con una planta.

—El puede hacerlo.

—Bueno, pero inténtalo. Si no, te quedarás con la duda siempre.

—No lo sé.... —Jean tiene dudas, esas dudas que lo están consumiendo lentamente.

 

                La conversación terminó allí, luego se vino la hora de comer y con ello posteriormente la última pasada antes de dormir. Jean se durmió antes que Yuri viniera a medir su temperatura y presión arterial. A veces le gustaría que Jean estuviera dormido más tiempo, porque cuando se despierta habla demasiado y Yuri muchas veces se siente avasallado con tanta energía. Algo no le gustó del todo cuando la presión de Jean cambió, no era mala, pero tampoco muy buena debido a la regularidad que tenía. Le vio por última vez, parecía dormir plácidamente. Lo dejó allí, cerró la puerta y apagó la luz para que los sueños velen por él. Mañana sería otro día.

 

**Continuará.**


	4. La sonrisa de Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Jean comienzan a charlar

  1. **La sonrisa de Jean.**



 

                Yuri no pudo dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Durante las últimas noches había tenido terribles pesadillas sobre la muerte y la soledad, pero sobre todo el abandono. Yuri le tenía terror a eso, porque no lo habían abandonado una vez, sino dos veces y cada día que pasaba le daba más temor. Su abuelo tenía la salud deteriorada y aunque no quería admitirlo, el que Jean y su estado esté pendiente de un hilo también le preocupaba, sobre todo porque el imbécil hacía todo lo contrario a sus prescripciones médicas y casi siempre, con esa sonrisa brillante y austera, decía: "Estoy aquí esperando un órgano para vivir mientras la vida se me va en estas cuatro paredes". ¡Y tenía razón! Tenía la puta razón. Por lo menos había contado dos años en los cuales Jean había estado internado en el hospital, dos años esperando un corazón, dos años con las mismas malditas indicaciones.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en Jean? Bueno, él era su primer paciente —y único por el momento—, la única persona que se interesó en él, aunque sea bastante molesto. Siempre gruñó cada vez que el joven tocaba el maldito timbre, en más de una ocasión había pensado ahorcarlo con sus propios cables, pero ahí estaba nuevamente, aquella estúpida sonrisa con la cual lo recibía. ¿Acaso no podía dejarlo en paz? Él ya había sufrido demasiado, y el mal congénito de Jean cada vez iba empeorando, por lo que la idea de una temprana muerte golpeaba su cráneo constantemente.

—Odio esto —susurró mientras se levanta, faltaba una hora para que el reloj despertador sonara, pero no tenía sueño, además, no quería dormir nunca más si cada vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada iba a tener esa terrible pesadilla.

 

                Se levantó y fue directo al baño, se sacó su pijama color beige, se miró al espejo observando su rostro con las pronunciadas ojeras y se metió a la ducha para limpiarse. Bajo la lluvia de la regadera se sentía más relajado, el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo entumecido por los terrores nocturnos. No quería llorar, no en estos momentos donde debía superar las tristezas, pero cada vez que tenía un tiempo a solas con su memoria marchita, recordaba el desazón de la pérdida de su madre —por más que él solamente tuviera unos meses de vida—, probablemente no recordaba ese día donde su abuelo lo encontró llorando y una nota encima de la cama —nota de despedida—, sino que recordaba todo el después, su abuelo trabajando para conseguir el dinero para el pedazo de pan con el que se alimentaba, llorando todas las noches por su hija que, sin pensar en él, se marchó para no volver. Le desgarraba el corazón ver a su abuelo en esa posición, pensó que nunca volvería a sufrir algo similar, pero lo pasó, con Victor.

—Yo creí en él, confiaba en él....lo amaba  —Y el maldito simplemente se fue, cerró la puerta y se fue como llegó. Cortó la relación de un momento al otro, sin siquiera preparar a Yuri para lo que venía—. Destrozó mi corazón..... —y con ello, lloró amargamente durante días y años, hasta que sintió que su pecho debía estar a salvo tras paredes y paredes de dureza.

                Secó su cuerpo y su hermoso cabello rubio, se colocó la ropa para salir y dobló el ambo para colocarlo en su mochila. Su abuelo aun estaba dormido, no era la hora de despertar, por lo que besó la frente del anciano y se retiró a su trabajo. Nunca había caminado tan temprano por las calles, la gente parecía loca cada vez que la miraba, entre gritos y alaridos.  
Un mundo lleno de odio le daba menos esperanza a confiar en alguien, por eso se sentía tan bien cuando llegaba a su trabajo.   
No tardó mucho, vive a unas pocas cuadras, entró al cambiador y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el ambo azul. Salió de allí y fue a buscar el fichero. La gente aun estaba adormecida y el hospital solitario, la única en recepción era Gloria, una mujer de cabello rojizo y pomposo, tenía al menos 40 años y sus uñas rojas y largas que le hacía competencia al cigarrillo que solía fumar fuera del hospital. Yuri le pidió la ficha de Jean, esta sonrió.

—¿Iras a verlo? Creo que aun no despierta, es temprano —indicó la mujer pasándole la ficha. Yuri no respondió, tomó sus cosas y agradeció con un gesto con la cabeza.

                Al llegar a la habitación, efectivamente Jean estaba dormido, aprovechó para hacer su trabajo con rigor, sin la molestia de Jean y pudo ver su rostro calmo, alejado de las pesadillas y la vida en la ciudad. Yuri a veces tenía envidia de Jean, pues él estaba protegido, con una familia amorosa.....pero a su vez, tenía que sufrir una horrible dolencia, esperar durante años la llegada de alguien compatible a él. Tenían eso en común. Enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros y los tiró para arriba, de esa forma podía ver mejor su rostro.

—Duerme bien —masculló, salió de allí tan rápido como pudo para preparar todo para los exámenes de rutina de Jean. Hablaría con el médico quien también lo atendía para saber que más podría hacer, le disgustaba que Jean no pudiera salir un rato al jardín o mirar el paisaje. El doctor le dio el visto bueno para que salga un rato a caminar, pero sí o sí, Yuri debía acompañarlo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

                La sonrisa de Jean se pronunció aun más cuando Yuri le dijo que saldrían al jardín trasero, luego del accidente que tuvo cuando se escapó él solo para mirar las plantas y árboles —lo cual provocó que tuvieran que enchufarlo de nuevo debido a una dolencia— JJ no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar. Él siempre decía que si el paro le hubiera dado esté en el cuarto o en el jardín, que él no hizo nada fuera del otro mundo, pero nadie le creía. Yuri empujaba la silla de ruedas, mientras que Jean lo molestaba constantemente. "Más rápido", "Más lento", "¿Quien te enseñó a empujar así?", "Mejor siéntate tú y yo te empujo", imagínense escuchar esas frases contantemente desde que salieron de la habitación hasta que llegaron al jardín, Yuri quería ahorcarlo nuevamente y sus instintos homicidas crecían con el tiempo que pasaba con Jean, a la vez que sus sonrisas iban apareciendo cada vez que el canadiense hacía o decía una estupidez.

Llegaron a uno de los bancos que se encontraban en el jardín, Yuri ayudó a su paciente a sentarse en él y este le pidió que haga lo mismo a su lado, de esa forma podrían hablar un poco. Al rubio no le gustaba mucho hablar, pero últimamente había sentido que Jean estaba dispuesto a escucharle, a dejar de hablar de sí mismo por un instante y sólo ser un receptor.

—Las flores son hermosas ¿no? —susurró—. Pero no opacan tu belleza.

—Jean, deja esos piropos empalagosos —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en Yuri y giró para ver a Jean—. Me dijiste que querías hablar, hablemos.

—Podemos hablar de lo lindo que eres.

—Jean —gruñó, el canadiense rió bajito y miró el cielo—. Hace tiempo que no veo el sol como hoy, esta tan brillante y cálido, me recuerda esos días donde estaba en la cabaña.

—¿Tienes una cabaña?

—Antes que enfermara, vivía en una cabaña cerca de un bosque, es raro pensarlo ahora que estamos en la ciudad, pero Toronto tiene paisajes increíbles solo si tomas un auto y haces unos pocos kilómetros al este.

—No vivías aquí, entonces.

—No, empecé a vivir aquí cuando me detectaron el mal congénito en mi corazón, creo que a eso de los 13 o 14 años, no recuerdo bien. Yo no era un niño de deportes, a decir verdad de pequeño estaba gordo.

—No te imagino gordo —rió y cubrió su boca para evitar que le vea, pero Jean ya conocía su sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado a ella.

—Empecé a cuidar mi cuerpo a eso de los 12 años, y cuando hice deportes extremos tuve una insuficiencia cardiaca y posteriormente detectaron un problema congénito en mi corazón, una mal formación.

—Eso explica todo. Eres deforme de todos lados.

—Gracias, Yuri —esta vez quien rió fue Jean—. Me mudé a un pequeño departamento, eso hizo que hubieran muchos cambios en mi vida, por ejemplo, mi perro.

—¿Tienes perro?

—Tenía....tuve que darlo a una familia que tuviera espacio en su casa, fue doloroso para mi, amaba a Lucky. El ahora ya debe tener unos 13 o 14 años.....es un viejo... —sonrió con tristeza—. Lucky era mi gran compañero, siempre estábamos juntos.

—Eso es muy triste.

—¿Has tenido mascotas?

—Ni siquiera puedo cuidar un hamster...

—¿Y te dedicas a cuidar personas? Eso es muy malo para mí —Yuri le empujó suavemente mientras Jean se río a viva voz.

—Tonto, este es mi trabajo, vengo todos los días, pero nunca fui bueno para recordar darle la comida a mi mascota, por lo que tuve una vez pececitos y mi abuelo se encargaba de todo.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—No le he contado nada a nadie, a decir verdad la mayoría de aquí sabe mi nombre por las planillas de entrada y salida.

—No eres muy hablador, supongo —se rascó la cabeza, Yuri negó—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué no te gusta hablar, Yuri? —preguntó, el rubio suspiró y tiró su cabeza para atrás, haciendo que sus cabellos dorados brillen con el sol.

—No lo sé, Jean.

—Cuéntame de ti, Yuri.....siempre hablamos de mi —alzó los hombros.

—Corrección, siempre HABLAS de ti.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber algo de ti....ya sabes.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha, Jean muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa abierta.

—Pues me gustaría —inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una más seria, para que Yuri no tome su pregunta en tono de broma—. Me gustaría saber ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan tristes?

—¿Ojos tristes?

—Tal vez otros no lo notan, pero yo sí, créeme, he estado al menos dos años observando gente entrar y salir de mi cuarto, cada una con una expresión diferente. Algunas felices por una magnífica noticia, otras tristes por una gran pérdida. Pero siempre cambian su rostro a medida que pasan los días. Yuri, tu puedes tener cara de pocos amigos o incluso sonreír, pero tus ojos jamás cambian, es como si hubieras quedado atorados en un momento de tu historia —Yuri se sienta mejor en el banco y observa con sorpresa a Jean ¿cómo pudo saber todo eso? —. No me mires con esa cara, llevo 6 meses mirándote constantemente.

—¿Pero cómo puedes saber todo eso?

—No sueles hablar mucho, pero tu cuerpo y tus ojos dicen más de lo que una persona puede leer. Yo no tengo las preocupaciones de pagar la luz o que no me alcanza el dinero para comer. Yo solamente estoy preocupado por poder vivir un poco más, y eso se me va durante los días y simplemente disfruto. Cuando tu mente está vacía....

—Que es algo común en ti.

—¡Oye! Hablo en serio —bufó—. Cuando dejas la mente vacía y miras a las personas, puedes leer un poco más sobre ellas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos ahora? —preguntó mientras miró a Jean frente a frente, con unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Que quieres besarme... —soltó—. Ups, no, esos son mis ojos.

—Idiota —se separó.

—Al menos lo intenté —nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció.

—No comprendo por qué tienes esa habilidad de sonreír a cada instante.

—Es práctica.

—¿Práctica? Si no llega un corazón te vas a morir —trató de explicar, Yuri parecía mucho más perturbado y molesto que Jean con respecto a esto, el joven canadiense simplemente se relaja.

—Bueno, supongo que si muero, sabré que tuve una buena vida, me divertí todo el tiempo, conocí grandes personas.

—¿Grandes personas? ¿Divertirse? ¿Cómo?

—Tal vez no puedes verlo —Jean por primera vez desde que empezó la plática, volteó a ver el paisaje—. Como este paisaje o tú y yo en estos momentos, para mí es un tesoro, es algo que me llevaré en mi memoria cuando fallezca.

—No lo harás.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fallecer....no lo harás —Yuri parecía más convencido que Jean, este hace una mueca.

—Me gustaría tener ese optimismo al respecto.....pero nunca se sabe, nací con un corazón débil y si no he muerto ya, luego de los infartos que tuve, es porque estoy viviendo de regalado.

—No digas esas cosas, estúpido.

—Deja de insultarme una vez ¿quieres? Dime algo lindo —le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que quieres hacerlo.

—No quiero.

—Me lo dicen tus ojos.

—Pues limpia bien los tuyos porque estás viendo mal.

—¿No le harías este favor a un moribundo? —Jean volteó a ver a Yuri a los ojos, quien no despegó su vista de él.

—No estás muriendo.

—Pero lo estaré.

—No lo harás.

—Dime algo lindo.

—No quiero —gruñó, Jean suspira—. Bien.....no eres la persona más insoportable que conozco.

—Eso es muy tierno viniendo de ti —río un poco, Yuri también río, los dos, suenan como un canto de aves.

—¿Por qué naciste así? —la mirada de Yuri cambió de un segundo al otro, sus ojos volvieron a entristecerse aun más de lo que ya estaban.

—Si no hubiera nacido así, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

—¿Vale la pena?

—Vale cada maldito segundo....

 

                Yuri no quiere, no quiere hacerlo, pero su corazón reacciona por él y un fuerte latido golpea su caja toráxica. Sus ojos comienzan a tener ese brillo, ese de estar a punto de llorar pero a la vez no querer hacerlo. Cuando Jean se da cuenta de eso, trata de cambiar el tema, pero Yuri continua con su expresión. ¡No quiere hacerlo! ¡No quiere sentir algo por Jean! No puede simplemente cometer el mismo maldito error todo el tiempo. Yuri había conocido a Jean en un vulnerable momento, aquel donde la vida del canadiense pendía de un hilo y estaba balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte. Sabía que mientras más días pasaban, menos esperanzas había que Jean pudiera regresar a su vida normal. Y él estaba allí, tenía que cuidarlo, los números no marcaban bien, el corazón de Jean se debilitaba día a día, él lo sabía, Yuri también, pero no pudo evitarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese día, frente al hermoso verde del jardín, Jean pudo ver una hilera de lágrimas brotando por los ojos de Yuri. Intentó hacer chistes, intentó evitar ese momento, pero no pudo.   
Yuri no quería enamorarse, porque enamorarse de nuevo es sentir la perdida nuevamente, era como enamorarse de un enfermo terminal, que aunque Jean podía salvarse si ese día entraba un corazón para él, nada estaba comprado en esta vida, absolutamente nada. Yuri no quería sentir el abandono nuevamente en sus dedos. Jean lo envolvió en sus brazos y dejó que el chico llorara, no sabía si era por la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero aquel muchacho de piedra, quien le miraba con ojos furiosos, comenzaba desquebrajarse delante de él.

 

**Continuará.**


	5. El lenguaje de las flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para el cumpleaños de JJ, un fic donde habla del amor y las flores

 

                Hace unos días, Yuri había ido a su trabajo como siempre, las conversaciones con Jean eran cotidianas y extensas, a veces, rodeado de la naturaleza y otras, simplemente en la habitación, teniendo a Otabek como único testigo que fingía estar dormido para no perturbarlos. Uno de esos días, donde el tiempo meteorológico estaba hermoso para un paseo en los extensos jardines, Jean pidió a Yuri —Quien aceptó refunfuñando— que lo acompañe con la silla de ruedas. Pronto llegaría el otoño y con ello las flores que ahora se encontraban de un color vivo y fresco, se marchitarían lamentablemente. Jean quiso ver las flores antes que se murieran, o al menos eso le dijo a Yuri, pero en realidad se había transformado en una rutina. El canadiense notó que cada vez que iban a los jardines, Yuri abría un poquito más su corazón, y dejaba ver detrás de ese semblante de pocos amigos, que había una persona herida y honesta. En esa ocasión, no hubo mucho tiempo para hablar, dado que en media hora Jean tenía que realizarse unos exámenes de rutina, por lo que sólo se tomaron un momento para ver la naturaleza.

—Yuri —susurró, su voz era cada día más opaca, más suave y gruesa, como si le doliera algo—. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? —preguntó, Yuri suspiró, no comprendió muy bien la pregunta, pero últimamente Jean hace preguntas tontas todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, sonará estúpido pero.... —se detuvo un rato a pensar, tal vez Jean se reiría de él—. Las flores amarillas.

—¿Flores amarillas?—jamás hubiera esperado esa respuesta, el sacón de onda de Jean hizo reír un poco a Yuri por lo bajo.

—Sí, mis flores favoritas son las flores amarillas, sin importar el tipo—comentó, con paz en su voz—. Probablemente me gusta el amarillo.

—Bueno, el amarillo representa algo iluminado, la luz.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Sabes que si le regalas una docena de flores a quien te gusta tiene un significado? —Yuri niega con la cabeza—. Significa que le amarás, los doce meses del año.

—Eso es cursi.

—Bueno, las flores son cursis.

 

                Jean había pasado los últimos 20 minutos antes del examen hablando sobre el significado de cada flor, dice que lo leyó en un libro y Yuri lo cree, porque siempre los papás de Jean le dejaban toneladas de libros para que lea, los cuales, la mitad solo servían de posavasos. Jean no tenía cara de que le gustaba la lectura, pero al ser profesor, Yuri supuso que algo tuvo que leer en su vida, algo le fascinaba, aunque aún no se sentía con la suficiente afinidad como para preguntarle sobre su vida y Jean no había querido decirlo. ¿Tal vez le incomodaba?  


                A la mañana siguiente, Yuri se levantó, fue al living y encontró un enorme ramo con doce girasoles muy bien acomodados. La sorpresa había inundado su pecho y observó a su abuelo, el cual alzó los hombros sorprendido. Nadie sabía que a Yuri le gustaba los girasoles, no era un tema que hablaran con cotidianeidad: ¿qué flores te gusta? ¿te agradaría si te regalo una docena de ellas? Pero sobre todo, le pareció increíblemente particular que justamente luego de la conversación con Jean sobre las flores amarillas y la docena de flores para amar durante todo el año a una persona, apareciera un hermoso ramo.

—Tiene tarjeta —dijo el abuelo señalando una enorme tarjeta entre el arreglo. No solamente estaban los girasoles, también habían otras plantas y flores amarillas que decoraban a las estrellas del ramo—. Tal vez así puedas saber de quién es.

                Yuri, bastante confundido, se acercó al arreglo florar y tomó la tarjeta que traía un dibujo de un sol. No quería abrirla, pero su abuelo lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Tragó un poco de saliva y fue valiente para leerla.

 

 **** _Gracias por iluminar mi día con tu simple presencia._  
Una docena de girasoles para ti. Representa los doce meses del año, doce meses que quiero que estés a mi lado.  
¿Sabes que significan los girasoles amarillos en el lenguaje de las flores?  
Significa amor profundo, eres mi sol....solo tengo ojos para ti.  
J.J.L

                No hacía falta que escribiera su nombre completo para saber quién era, ni siquiera sus iniciales. Yuri nunca había recibido ningún regalo, solamente tuvo una pseudo pareja en toda su vida y fue Victor, quien jamás se había dignado en regalarle nada. Yuri se abrazó al ramo y se quedó unos minutos así, con su nariz encima de las flores amarillas que brillaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana. ¿Cómo podía ver a la cara a Jean de nuevo luego de esto? Era un especie de confesión de amor.

—¿Quién es J.J.L? —preguntó su abuelo, Yuri deja el ramo en la mesa y mira al abuelo, este parece contento, tal vez de saber que su nieto tiene un nuevo amor en puerta.

—Es un paciente —no pudo evitarlo, cuando está delante de su abuelo no puede hacerlo, sus lágrimas brotan sin poder contenerlas, no puede. Nikolai se acerca a abrazar a su nieto, le besa la frente y susurra dulces palabras:

—Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo —pero el pecho de Yuri necesita descargarse, porque no puede mantener su semblante serio en esa ocasión.

                Desde que tiene memoria, Yuri ha sido un chico antipático, grosero y malcriado, que nunca ha querido que nadie entre a su corazón, pero Jean, no solamente había empezado a entrar, se llevo por delante la puerta de su seriedad y frialdad para romperla en mil pedazos y golpearla contra el piso, chamuscarla y pasarle por encima, para darse una panzada de sentimientos. Yuri aun no podía decir que aquello que ocurría con Jean era "amor", tampoco podía aceptar que en algunas ocasiones se había sonrojado ante la atenta mirada del canadiense, no podía aceptarlo, no quería que su corazón volviera a romperse, no deseaba una nueva perdida.

—No puedo amarlo —masculló, Nikolai le acaricia la espalda—. Él esta grave, empeora en cada momento, han pasado más de dos años desde que se internó, y aun no logra encontrar un corazón para él, abuelo.....¿y si no lo consiguen? ¿Y si nunca lo consiguen? ¿Y si no hay nadie compatible a él?

—Tranquilo, hijo.

—No puedo enamorarme de un paciente como él, sería enamorarme de la misma muerte. Yo tengo confianza, quiero creer que él podrá hacerlo, pero....los resultados de ayer fueron muy pobres, su salud se esta deteriorando....y.... —sollozó, con el corazón herido—. Duele, abuelo, duele mucho.

—¿A qué temes, hijo?

—A llegar un día.....y ver su cama vacía.... —miró a su abuelo a los ojos, las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin remedio. Nikolai se las quita, con su dedo, nunca lo había visto tan quebrado, pero el viejo hombre sabía que su nieto era sensible aunque aparentara un alma fría.

—Confía en su fuerza, él es feliz.

—Él es feliz....seguramente.....pero si él se va yo me quedo aquí....me quedo nuevamente solo —abrazándose a su abuelo sollozó.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Otabek —murmuró Jean del otro lado de la cama, el kazajo solamente quería dormir y se acomodó mejor en la cama—. Otabek....Otabek, Otabek, Otabek, Otabek....

—¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable?

—Yuri una centena de veces... —sonrió, Otabek se levanta de la cama y gruñe para mirar como Jean caminaba por la habitación—. ¿Está bien que camines así?

—¿Por qué no? Pronto empezará el otoño.

—Sí, lo has dicho una docena de veces esta semana, además, está comenzando a refrescar.

—Cuando nos queramos dar cuenta, llegará navidad —Otabek se río, aun falta tiempo, pero Jean vive la vida tan intensamente que para él unas horas son apenas minutos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al verlo caminar de un lado al otro.

—Yuri va a cumplir un año aquí muy pronto, por lo que quiero hacerle una fiesta.

—La única fiesta que puede hacer feliz a Yuri, es el día que no tenga que sacarte de las estupideces que se te ocurren ¿por qué no intentas portarte bien al menos por un día? —preguntó, pero Jean hizo oídos sordos.

—Estaba pensando en un enorme pastel.

—¿No le regalaste ya las flores? —preguntó, Jean había compartido eso con Otabek durante la noche, pero desde ese momento, Yuri no se había aparecido por allí.

—Sí.... —murmuró y miró por la ventana de la puerta—. Me pregunto si estará bien, es el segundo día que no viene.

—Debe estar en estado de shock aún.

—Pensé que sería un bonito detalle —volvió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas para recostarse—. Odio estar aquí.

—Bienvenido al club.

—Ojala Yuri venga hoy.... —sonrió tristemente, Otabek asintió y también se acuestó.

 

                Seung Gil Lee entró primero, revisó a su paciente —Otabek— para luego decirle que debía tomar un par de sus medicamentos y otros se irían anulando progresivamente. Comentó que hace tiempo ingresó un donante vivo que quería darle un riñón, pero sus sangres no eran compatibles. Era extraño, Otabek nunca tuvo problemas para la transfusión de sangre —era AB+— pero por alguna razón, tiene problemas de compatibilidad.

—Oye, yo no necesito mi riñón izquierdo, podría donártelo —Otabek le mira estupefacto.

—¡Idiota! Tú necesitas tu corazón, no puedes donarme un riñón ¿eres tonto?

—Bueno, sólo quería hacer algo bueno por ti.... —murmuró, Otabek sonrió tristemente.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Estás tan mal como yo.

—Pero no me gusta que mi único amigo se haga la diálisis, es bastante complicado.

—Lo es, pero prefiero hacerlo... —Seung, quien se encontraba tomándole la presión, observó a Jean con tristeza.

—Es lindo de tu parte querer ayudar aun cuando no recibes demasiada ayuda.

—Soy optimista. Por cierto ¿vino Yuri hoy?

—¿Cómo qué hoy? Ha venido toda la semana.... —alzó los hombros. Jean se sorprende.

—¿Cómo? Pero si no ha pasado una vez por aquí.

—Pidió que Delfina lo sustituya un tiempo.... —indicó levantándose—. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Bueno, sólo confío en él.... —susurró—. ¿Dónde está?

—Se encuentra ahora en guardia ¿quieres que lo llame? —preguntó Seung, Jean miró a Otabek, el cual no sabe que decirle.

—Bueno, si él no quiere verme supongo que no debo forzarlo...mejor no lo hagas —Seung asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, dejando a Otabek y Jean solos.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Sí, Jean Jacques Leroy jamás se rinde..... —comentó, pero su corazón comienza a fallar un poco y el dolor de pecho lo golpeó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que aagh... —se toma el pecho nuevamente. Otabek aprieta el botón para llamar a la guardia inmediatamente—. Aaagh...me duele mucho.

—Tranquilo, respira profundamente.... —Otabek no podía levantarse, a él también le dolía cuando lo hacía, pero no podía ver a Jean de esa forma—. Acuéstate, Jean.

—Y-ya se me pasará....ya.... —Jean se masajea el pecho lentamente y cierra sus ojos, pero el dolor persiste.

 

                Pasó unos minutos cuando el médico entra con su estetoscopio, seguido por Delfina y Yuri, quien se encuentra completamente aterrado. Ambos enfermeros toman a Jean con mucho cuidado y mientras Delfina ayuda al médico  haciendo los masajes, Yuri acaricia el cabello de Jean con suavidad.

—Vale la pena este dolor para verte —comentó, Yuri le sonrió tristemente y lo mira a los ojos.

—Eres un idiota.

—Soy un idiota enamorado de ti.... —comentó, Yuri no puede, no puede decirle que también siente lo mismo y se muerde los labios, intenta parecer rígido, serio, inmaculado, pero por dentro siente que su mundo se cae.

—No... —susurró el doctor—. Llevémoslo a terapia intensiva.

—¿Qué? —Yuri miró con terror al médico.

—Lo sedaremos, no puede continuar así —Jean miró a Yuri, lo miró, mientras traen la jeringa, los sedantes en una bolsa. El médico le dijo a Delfina que consigan una cama en terapia intensiva.

                Yuri no lo dejó, miró los ojos de Jean, profundos como el océano más hermoso. Jean también lo miró, enamorado como estaba, se notaba el profundo cariño y la pasión en sus destellos celestes. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Yuri, no dejó de mirarlo, aun cuando sus ojos están cayendo producto del cansancio de su cuerpo y la droga.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —susurró Yuri, en el oído, muy cerca del rostro. Los ojos nublados de Jean comienzan a perder vida, lentamente se cierran, dejando lágrimas, cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas.

 

                Jean-Jacques Leroy se ha dormido. Y las flores amarillas en la habitación de Yuri, comienzan a perder el color a vida que solían tener. Otabek llora durante toda la noche, porque ha perdido a su compañero, Jean no estaba muerto, pero su vida pendía de un hilo. Un corazón, solamente un corazón.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Uff, fue terrible escribir esta parte, realmente sentí un dolor intenso en el pecho y no paré de llorar imaginándome la mente de Yuri, es un revoltijo. No se preocupen que Jean volverá a abrir sus ojos muy pronto, más de lo que imaginan, es un chico fuerte. Pero aun falta lo importante, que un corazón pueda aparecer lo antes posible para él.  
Por otro lado me basé mucho en el significado de las flores para darle una entonación más pura al fic. Sé que suena estúpido, pero así fue, al principio iba a elegir flores random, pero pensé que Jean quería darle un significado al regalo. Doce girasoles, doce girasoles amarillos, representan un profundo amor, no es el típico de rosas rojas pasión, Jean le quería dar un nuevo significado.


	6. El sin-amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el hospital conocen un nuevo paciente.

                Hacía pasado poco tiempo cuando Yuri fue asignado a otro paciente, un chico nuevo de diecisiete años. Yuri tuvo que bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso, porque el joven solamente era ambulatorio. Lo habían encontrado con dos cortaduras en el brazo a lo largo, pero fue socorrido por un vecino que lo había visto por la ventana. No había muchos datos de él: se llamaba Kalet Carlier, las enfermeras lo llamaban Kaly, dado que parecía una bella joven y no un varón. Cuando Yuri entró a la habitación, notó que su cabello era largo, como si nunca se lo hubieran cortado. Al menos pesaba unos cinco kilos menos de lo que debía por su altura, pero era lo suficiente como para que se notara un poco en sus delgados brazos. Según la ficha que leyó Yuri, Kalet era sano, un chico con un fuerte corazón y mirada decidida, solamente estaba algo delgado y el hospital lo ayudaría a recuperar el peso y recibir asistencia psicológica.

 

 **Apellido y Nombre** : CARLIER, Kalet.  
**Edad** : 17 años.  
**Sexo** : Masculino.  
**Entrada por** : -Intento de suicidio.  
**Información derivada por Asistente social** :  
-Abuso sexual reiterado.  
-Violencia doméstica.

 

                Yuri se sorprende, como alguien tan joven tiene un prontuario tan complicado, comprendía ahora perfectamente el por qué intentó suicidarse, aunque no era justificable. Yuri quiso presentarse, aunque dudaba que el chico lo escuchara en esos momentos, dado que tenía la cabeza baja, como si esperara ser golpeado por sus actos.

—Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, seré el encargado de ti hasta que te recuperes —comentó, el niño levantó su mirada, los ojos azules intensos y el cabello rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos lo atravesó. Era como verse en un espejo, probablemente ese hubiera sido de él si su abuelo no estuviera.

—Hola, Yuri —susurró con la voz quebrada. Yuri se sintió relajado al saber que el chico tenía cierta predisposición, por lo que se acercó para limpiarle las heridas cortantes de su brazo.

                No se solía preguntar a las victimas '¿por qué lo has hecho?' Simplemente se las asistía, le daban los medicamentos correspondientes —de necesitarlos— y eso era todo. Yuri jamás le había dicho nada, pero pasando unos pocos días, el joven comenzó a hablarle de lo que pasado por su cabeza.

—La asistente social ya lo dijo —murmuró—. No hace falta que lo oculte, también está en mi ficha.

—No entiendo —Yuri se hizo el desentendido, pero Kalet sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Mis padres me golpean.....piensan que no sirvo para nada —susurró, eso tenía sentido en su cabeza, dado que el chico recibía maltrato o violencia doméstica—. Mi padre abusa de mi desde los seis años, él y mi abuelo......por más que intente resistirme, una vez.....me apuntaron con un arma.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —cuestionó Yuri.

—No lo sé....

—¿Alguna vez la asistente social te dijo que hicieras la denuncia? —preguntó, el chico negó.

—Sólo la vi una vez, fue para traerme aquí luego del intento de suicidio, supongo que de mi escuela le dijeron.

—¿Ella sabía del abuso?

—Se lo conté yo, le dije como me abusaba mi abuelo y mi padre.... —murmuró.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Tres.

—¿Tres?

—Son pequeños, tienen 5, 8 y 9 años.....mis padres también les pegan, pero menos. Yo evito que abusen sexualmente de ellos —se levantó un poco la camiseta que lleva puesta—. No quiero que pasen por lo que pasé.

—Pero te siguen lastimando.

—Que lo hagan.... —bufó—. Que lo sigan haciendo....

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

                Yuri subió hasta el cuarto piso, la zona de terapia intensiva, la cual no era su zona. Cuando iba de su casa al trabajo, compraba flores, pocas, pero las que podía pagar y las colocó en un florero cerca de la cama de Jean con mucho cuidado. Luego se sentó y lo contemplo en silencio. No sabía cuántos días había pasado, pero Jean se encontraba estable. Yuri pensaba en cuando sería el día en que le quitaran absolutamente todos los cables y pudiera ver los ojos de Jean nuevamente, eso parecía lejano aun para sí mismo.

—Extraño que no me estés molestando —susurró mientras arreglaba las flores en el florero—. Y también extraño que no hables de ti mismo durante horas y horas.

Yuri volteó a mirarlo, se sienta en la silla que está a su lado. Probablemente cree que si lo mira intensamente, Jean podrá despertar, pero es consciente que quien lo mantiene dormido son los medicamentos que siguen goteando de la bolsa directo por intravenosa. Suspiró, tomó la mano de Jean y la acarició, dedo por dedo, sabiendo que el chico esta en un sueño profundo, quiere evitar que durante ese tiempo donde estén juntos, JJ tuviera un sueño desagradable.

—Una vez me preguntaste por qué tenía los ojos tristes, ¿lo recuerdas? —susurró, intentando rememorar ese momento—. No te lo dije en ese momento y seguramente no lo recordarás cuando despierte, pero.....tal vez es la única forma que encuentro de poder mostrarte mi verdadero yo.

                Respiró, miró el techo buscando las palabras correctas.

—Me enamoré, a los quince años. Hasta ese momento pensé que nadie aparte de mi abuelo podría amarme y yo, ser reciproco. Fui bastante estúpido —gruñó, dejó la mano y le acomodó un poco los cabellos alborotados—. Él era mayor, bastante mayor, al menos veinte años. Debí ver los indicios, pero en ese momento estaba tan cegado que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.....sólo cuando me di de frente con la realidad.

                Yuri se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta el ventanal y observa a la gente pasar por allí, en este momento del día los niños salían del colegio, caminaban juntos, reían y se divertían, por lo que su remembranza surgió plena, sin ambivalencias.

—Era mi profesor de matemáticas. Se llamaba Victor, bueno, se llama, no ha muerto —se dio la vuelta para ver a Jean, aun continuaba dormido—. Coquetee con él, coquetee mucho con él, creo que más de lo que debía, más de lo que era normal en un adolescente tonto como yo. No pude evitar enamorarme, estaba solo, necesitaba la protección de alguien. Supongo que era un imbécil, y ahora mismo me doy cuenta de eso. ¿Sabes?

                Hizo una pausa.

—Nadie me regaló nunca flores, nadie me preguntó nunca que flores me gustaba o que libro, o si era más del otoño o el invierno....no sé, sólo mi abuelo sabe esas cosas pero no todas, él se sorprendió como yo cuando llegó el ramo.... —murmuró y tomó nuevamente la mano—. Me gustaría habértelo contado todo cuando estabas despierto, pero no pude evitarlo, tengo miedo a ser abandonado nuevamente....y ahora....ahora tú —susurró, un sollozo se le escapó de la boca.

Yuri intenta que la tristeza no le gane, que ver a Jean de esa manera tampoco. Muerde sus labios e intenta sonreír.

—Siempre me sonreías, siempre estabas dispuesto a todo incluso cuando hablabas de ti mismo todo el tiempo y no dejabas de apretar ese maldito botón, ¿cuántas veces habré soñado que te ahorcaba con tu propio cable? ¿Cuántas? —sollozó, no quiere hacerlo pero lo hace, aprovecha que Jean duerme para mostrar su debilidad, su corazón desnudo—. No quiero que te vayas.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

                Otabek no solía salir solo al jardín, pero desde que Jean había caído en terapia intensiva, no tenía a nadie con quien charlar, Seung no era la persona más elocuente de todo el hospital, por lo que sus días se dividían entre la visita de sus padres —que en su mayoría era su mamá llorando y su padre hablando por teléfono—, la diálisis, la visita del doctor y Seung Gil para verificar que seguía vivo. Era la primera vez que visitaba el jardín desde que había entrado, podía recorrer todo el lugar solo mientras llevara los sedantes consigo.

Se sentó en un banco y miró las flores marchitas, Jean tenía razón, ya el otoño había comenzado y se había llevado la belleza.

—Se ven tristes —susurró, Otabek giró cuando escuchó la voz y notó la presencia de un joven muy bello a su lado. Debía tener entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, su cabello era largo y color café con leche, sus ojos celestes profundos.

—Llegamos la estación de otoño....supongo que se tenía que hacer notar —indicó, el joven gira su cabeza y sonríe dulcemente—. Otabek.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Otabek, ¿y tú?

—Kalet.....

—Es un nombre bonito ¿qué significa?

—El que tiene una bella energía —susurró, sus ojos miraron el piso en ese momento. Otabek sonrió, nunca vio a alguien que tuviera el nombre mejor puesto—. ¿Sabes qué significa Otabek?

—No tengo idea, pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad (*) —miró hacia adelante, las flores marchitas le asustaban, sobre todo porque Jean las amaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Riñón —señaló y giró por segunda vez para ver al joven—. Me sacaron un riñón comprometido cuando era joven y mi otro riñón está fallando, si sigue así, tendré que vivir en diálisis, lo cual es desgastante y doloroso. ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy ambulatorio, estoy aquí para ganar peso y recibir asistencia psicológica.

—¿Por? —el joven le mostró los brazos cortados a Otabek, quien se sorprende—. ¿Qué te llevó a hacer eso?

—Problemas en mi familia, dolores que he tenido que soportar....cuestiones.... —suspiró—. ¿Estás solo en tu cuarto? Podría ir a visitarte si quieres.

—Ahora si —la mirada de Otabek cambió a una triste, Kalet no puede evitar mirarlo—. Tenía un compañero, Jean, él se encuentra ahora en terapia intensiva debido a un problema cardíaco.

—¿Cardíaco?

—Su corazón es débil.....y....bueno....sufre por ello.

—Eso es horrible —masculló—. Ojala pronto puedan encontrar un corazón para él.

—Espero que sí, tiene que haber un gran estudio de compatibilidad —susurró mirando el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse—. Creo que deberíamos entrar.

—Deberíamos.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia?

—Bastante, me hace recordar que el cielo también puede llorar —susurró, poéticamente.

                Otabek intenta comprender al chico frente a él, pero no puede, no le resulta fácil como a Jean leer el gesto de sus ojos, pues su mente está empapada de cosas triviales que lo abruman. Pero se da el lujo de poder mirarlo, ver más allá de su fisonomía delgada. Su cara se encuentra ligeramente demacrada para ser tan joven, puede notar un pequeño golpe que está cicatrizando encima de su ceja y debajo de su ojo un moretón casi extinto. En su cuerpo, hay otras marcas de intentos de suicidio anteriores a este, probablemente de un inexperto niño de 13 o 14 años que buscaba consuelo en la auto agresión. Sus piernas están completamente cubiertas por un pantalón, pero puede ver más allá debido a los gestos de dolor que hace el chico cuando se toca la pierna derecha, seguramente debe tener una centena de moretones y golpes que él no puede ver por las prendas. Se toma unos segundos para mirar los ojos vacios, llenos de desolación. Víctima de un terrible pesar, de algo más allá de su incomprensión.  
Otabek no sabe, pero supone que fue víctima de agresión, él mantiene las distancias con el kazajo, intenta no tener roce con ninguno de los internos ni tampoco con los médicos, su cara de terror cuando alguien intenta siquiera pasar por su lado es digna de retratar. Cada vez más puede ver que algo le pasa, algo muy malo, algo que lo hirió profundamente.

                Otabek no es psicólogo, pero si tuviera que serlo por un día, escucharía atentamente la historia, porque él también tiene una historia que contar, él tiene un dolor muy interno, muy propio.

—Sabes.... —susurró—. Soy adoptado —indico y sonrío, Kalet le mira con sorpresa—. Nací en Kazajistán, en un barrio bajo, mis padres eran drogadictos y murieron de eso. Me adoptaron a los 13 años, en realidad, querían adoptar a mi hermana y yo fui algo así como la yapa.

—La yapa jaja —río bajito.

—Mis padres adoptivos fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero yo no dejaba de meterme en problemas, es más, había participado de una pelea de pandillas donde perdí mi riñón antes que me adoptaran....intenté cambiar, pero, bueno, no pude —mira a Kalet—. Tengo una moto y también trabajo de dj.

—Me gustaría subir a tu moto.

—Sería genial hacerlo. Pero mi riñón sano comenzó a fallar, por eso estoy aquí.... —suspiró fuertemente—. Me considero afortunado, creo que podía haber terminado como mis padres o peor aún, asesinado.

—Pero estas aquí y eso importa —Kalet era muy amable, Otabek sentía esa mirada dulce sobre él.

—¿Y tu familia? ¿Viene a verte? —Kalet niega, aunque no parece frustrado, más bien, es como si le provocara paz.

—No, mi papá trabaja para la policía, es un borracho violento. Mi mamá también es muy violenta, tengo tres hermanos....y bueno.... —no quiso seguir, Otabek comprendió y no preguntó.

—Tus moretones...

—Sí, ellos me lo hicieron. Algunos son porque no soy bueno en ciencias o porque me autolesionaba.

—¿Te pegaban porque te lastimabas?

—Y muy feo, mi padre golpeó mi cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared —indicó, Otabek no podía creerlo ¿en serio le había pasado eso? —. Esta lastimadura, la de mi ceja, es por eso. Comencé a sangrar, pero no fue algo grave.

—¿Sólo te lastiman a ti? Es decir, tus hermanos ¿están bien?

—Mis padres le compran cosas a mis hermanos, me pongo feliz por ellos.... —sonrió—. Tengo una hermana niña, ella se llama Valerie. Tiene preciosos vestidos, a mi mamá le gusta vestirla así. Mis otros dos hermanos son varones....se llama Clark y Luka. Todos van a primaria.

—¿Nunca le hicieron nada? —Kalet negó—. ¿Por qué a ti si?

—Siempre estoy en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, pero ¿sabes qué? Amo a mis padres, ellos solo están nerviosos.

—Golpearte la cabeza contra la pared no es estar nervioso ¡es homicidio!

—No, no....es decir, ellos se disculparon, dijeron que estaban nerviosos y se disculparon, esta bien para mi, luego me dieron hotcakes caseros.....y me cubrieron la herida —Otabek suspiró, al menos ahora Kalet estaba a salvo de ellos—. Hace frío ¿no? Deberíamos irnos.

—Creo que sí.

—Me gustó hablar contigo, Otabek, iré a visitarte pronto, si es que puedo.

—Te estaré esperando, Kalet.

 

**Continuará.**

(*) Leí por ahí que Otabek significa alguien alegre o comunicativo, por eso Otabek dice eso, aunque no sabe el significado, presiente que no es precisamente adecuado para él.

La historia de Kalet es muy complicada, pero su aparición en el fic tiene sentido cuando lees todo el fic, no es un personaje puesto porque si. Realmente durante estos días he pensado mucho en los personajes originales como Delfina o los padres de Otabek, incluso su hermana y ahora Kalet. Pero es Kalet quien tiene una historia para contar. Me costó bastante, porque es un chico con demasiados problemas psicológicos. Maltratado y abusado por su propia familia, él ve las cosas de forma positiva, incluso cuando le golpean trata de justificarlo, porque es su única forma de pensar que lo aman. ¿Por qué creen que intentó suicidarse? ¿Para llamar la atención? ¡Estupideces! Y no es la primera vez que le pasa. Por otro lado, decidí que Otabek y él forjaran una amistad dado que es una persona que necesita un trasplante, a pesar que por el momento no le trajo complicaciones su riñón débil. Igual Kalet es un personaje que aparece y desaparece con gran facilidad, espero que les guste y puedan empatizar con él, hay mucha gente como él en el mundo, que necesita afecto y un abrazo sincero de alguien que lo ame. Lo mismo pasa con Yuri, pero al parecer él si encontró a quien amar, aunque sabe que puede perderlo.


	7. Despierta una vez más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de tres semanas en coma, Jean despierta nuevamente. Yuri abre su corazón y Otabek tiene una idea para sacar a Kalet de su horrible vida familiar.

                Olor a rosas, eso sentía mientras su cabeza estaba firmemente apoyada en el colchón. Últimamente su sueño se había vuelto ambivalente, a veces podía consiliario y otras veces no. La luz del sol le molestaba, después de haber pasado la noche en vela, solamente podía rendirse ante el encanto de Morfeo para siempre. Pero aquel olor a flores le producía un ligero cosquilleo en su nariz. ¿De dónde proviene ese olor? ¿De dónde? Es sutil, suave como la briza de verano, dulce como el más delicioso chocolate, es calmo.   
Respiró por la boca profundamente y luego exhaló. Sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse menos pesados, dispuesto a abrirse; los ruidos de afuera no lo dejaba descansar y cuando sintió que alguien entraba con apuro a su cuarto, pudo abrirlos. Estaba en el hospital, se encontraba durmiendo encima del regazo de Jean ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo en esa posición? le dolía la espalda de solo recordarlo. Notó que lentamente una de las enfermeras le quitaba, a Jean, la máscara de oxigeno de su rostro y eso lo espantó. ¿Cómo iba a respirar sino le dejaban la máscara de oxigeno? ¿Acaso estaban locos?   
Yuri no tuvo mucho tiempo para refunfuñar, pues antes que abriera la boca, el doctor que acompañaba a las enfermeras inyectó un poco de líquido de la jeringa a la mezcla de sedantes que caía de la bolsa y se inyectaba intravenosa en el cuerpo del canadiense.

—¿Pero qué....? —no terminó, el doctor le miró.

—Jean está estable, queremos despertarlo y ver la reacción, probablemente ya esté mucho mejor....aun así hay que mantenerlo vigilado —el hombre viejo, con cabello canoso y anteojos pequeños miró a Yuri por encima de los mismos—. Esto es gracias a ti, Yuri, haz sido un gran devoto del paciente y haz estado aquí todo este tiempo, contándole cosas, trayéndole plantas, todo eso ayuda a que el paciente pueda mejorar rápidamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces él se encuentra bien? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pronto se despertará y como se lo dijiste aquella vez, tienes que estar a su lado.... —indicó el hombre, hizo un movimiento de mano y con ello se llevó a las dos enfermeras.

 

                Yuri estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Jean hasta que abrió sus ojos una hora después. Se sentía cansado para estar en la cama y sus brazos algo débiles, esto se debía al entumecimiento muscular por la falta de movilidad. No pudo hablar hasta después de una hora, donde Yuri le sentó para que pudiera comer, pero Jean se sentía aturdido todo el tiempo y no sabía si iba a poder ingerir los alimentos o los vomitaría. Entonces, el rubio lo dejó dormir por unas cuantas horas, de esa forma repondría las energías, pero Jean estaba más despierto que cualquiera debido a la droga que le inyectaron en su bolsa de sedantes.   
Al cabo de unos momentos, pudo mover su boca y comenzar a hablar, Yuri ya extrañaba esa voz gruesa que salía por sus labios, esta vez un poco débil y ronca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

—Varias semanas.... —sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Recuerdo que me hablaste de un ex novio tuyo....

—¿Sólo recuerdas eso de todas las veces que te hable? —Yuri arqueó la ceja, Jean río un poco.

—Mi mente es selectiva....

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó, Jean se mantuvo allí donde estaba, no podía moverse mucho aunque quisiera, y no es que supiera demasiado, pero durante sus momentos dormidos, escuchaba la voz de Yuri hablarle, eso es lo que lo mantenía unido al mundo exterior.

—¿Te dolió.....? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—¿......cuando caíste del cielo? —Yuri le golpeó, suavemente, por miedo a lastimarlo, pero fue uno de vergüenza, de sentirse intimidado por el coqueteo, fue una buena forma de huir del tema.

—Tonto.

—Agradeces que sea así.... —susurró—. Olía a flores durante todo mi sueño, siempre a flores....sabía que eras tú porque hueles a flores también.

—Pensé que eras tú el que olía a flores —indicó, pero Jean volvió a sonreír.

—Tal vez —susurró débilmente y cerró los ojos—. Ya no me acuerdo que pasó la última vez que estuve despierto ¿qué has hecho?

—Tengo un nuevo paciente, aunque es temporal ya que es ambulatorio —habló mientras se acomodó en la silla.

—¿Ambulatorio? ¿Qué es eso?

—Que no se quedará durante mucho tiempo, a diferencia de Otabek y de ti, ustedes tienen para rato aquí, mientras que él solamente hasta que cicatrice sus heridas.

—¿Heridas?

—Intento de suicidio —no debía hablar sobre sus pacientes con otros pacientes, pero Yuri ya no sentía a Jean como uno de ellos, sino, como miembro de su propia familia.

—¿Edad?

—Diecisiete años, creo, probablemente cumpla la mayoría de edad muy pronto —susurró y se acercó un poco más—. No te debería importar otros pacientes, acabas de levantarse de un coma.

—Pero me gusta mucho hablar de otras cosas que no sean mi enfermedad o cuestiones relacionadas a la internación —miró el techo durante unos minutos y luego, giró su cabeza para observar a Yuri—. Es muy joven.

—¿El chico?

—El suicida, demasiado joven.

—Al parecer ha trazado una amistad con Otabek, lo va a ver de vez en cuando, pero pronto tendrá que volver a su casa, aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco asustado por su prontuario.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decirte más, en realidad no debería hablar contigo de los pacientes que me tocan —indicó levantándose de la silla—. Debes cuidarte y recuperarte para volver a tu habitación, estarás hablando idioteces con Otabek en poco tiempo —palmeó suavemente la pierna de Jean.

—¿Aun no encuentran órganos para él?

—Al parecer hay poca demanda, la gente muere todo el tiempo, pero no todos somos compatibles, ni donantes.

—Otabek y yo somos compatibles.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Le dije que le daría un riñón.

—Debes estar bromeando ¿no? —gruñó Yuri—. ¿Necesitas un corazón y quieres darle un riñón a otra persona? Es como necesitar una mesa y regalar tu única silla.

—Tengo dos sillas.

—¡No es eso! —bufó, Yuri esta consternado y no es para menos, Jean a veces es un reverendo idiota—. Está bien, haré las pruebas de compatibilidad sanguina, las mandaré a hacer....pero...si son compatibles.

—¿No me lo dirás?

—Hay muchas personas que pueden donar.

—Si me muero, le darás mi riñón a Otabek.

—¡No te vas a morir, tonto! —nuevamente aquel gruñido de Yuri hace que Jean sonría—. ¡Y deja de reír estúpidamente! Me desespera.

—Eres lindo cuando te enojas.

—¡Cállate! Y mejórate......¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Alguna vez sentiste que naciste para una misión? —la suave voz de Kalet sonó en los oídos de Otabek, quien gira su rostro y lo ve sentado en la silla junto a él.

—¿Misión?

—Sí.

—¿Como.....combatir el crimen o salvar a las ballenas? —Otabek intentó reírse de su propio chiste, pero la mirada de Kalet le hace inmediatamente ponerse serio.

—No hablo de eso.....ignórame.

—Pronto serás dado de alta ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó, intentando dar ánimos. Kalet sonrió.

—Muy bien, me siento vivo.

—Menos mal, sino tendría que ir al psiquiátrico por imaginar gente muerta.... —Esta vez, Kalet si se rió de la broma de Otabek y eso hace que el joven kazajo se sienta mejor consigo mismo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en psicología?

—Hmmm....creo que unas tres semanas, pero es constante, tengo que ir al menos todos los días.

—¿La asistente social hizo algo por ti? —preguntó, Kalet asistió con su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y luego mira la bolsa de sedantes de Otabek—. ¿Hicieron la denuncia?

—Sí —susurró—. A veces me gustaría que me den sedantes.

—¿Tienes dolor?

—No sé, bueno, en el cuerpo al menos sabría cómo tratarlos pero ¿cómo curas el dolor de la mente y el alma? No hay remedio para eso.

—Oye, ¡oye! —Otabek le tomó del rostro y lo levantó—. No digas eso.

—¿Decir qué?

—No seas tonto......el dolor en el alma y en la mente se cura estando lejos de las personas que te dañaron. Si esa asistente social es buena y los psicólogos siguen tu caso, probablemente estarás bien.

—Espero eso.

—Lo harás.....Kalet.... —murmuró y le tomó la mano con cuidado—. Prométeme que intentarás ser feliz.

—Lo prometo.

—No quiero una promesa vacía, Kalet. Por favor, prométemelo.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo... —deshizo el agarre—. Eres intenso.

—Intentaste suicidarte una docena de veces, en algún momento si sigues así vas a lograrlo y no habrá marcha atrás.... —regañó, su voz sonaba gruesa—. Tengo veinticinco años, una vida larga, más larga que la tuya, he visto todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero también, hay cosas maravillosas y hermosas en el mundo que esperan por ti.

—¿Cómo cual?

—Hm, no sé, un perro.... —ambos rieron suavemente—. Una familia de verdad.....un amigo, puedo ser tu amigo.

—¿Serás mi amigo?

—Claro... —giró la cabeza para mirar la ventana—. Podemos ser amigos y algún día yo saldré de aquí....podemos ir a caminar, no a beber, no podré beber nunca con un riñón.

—Amigos.... —susurró, Otabek le mira con una ceja arqueada—. Lo siento, nunca he tenido uno.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca....era el chico raro, al que le hacían bullying y le jalaban del cabello.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás un amigo que te protegerá. Conseguir un riñón es más fácil que conseguir un corazón, como Jean —miró la cama vacía—. Mi sangre es AB, por lo tanto soy receptor universal.

—Yo tengo sangre tipo B.

—Podrás donarme sangre cuando lo necesite ¿verdad? —el chico asiente con la cabeza—. Esta experiencia me hace pensar, que cambiaré mi documento y les diré que quiero ser donante de órganos. Tal vez no sirvan mucho mis órganos, pero mientras pueda salvar una vida, será suficiente....no lo hice antes por miedo.

—Eso es dulce de tu parte.

—¿Lo crees? —sonrió y le acarició los dorados cabellos—. Es hora de que te vayas, pronto vendrá Seung y te sacará a las patadas.

—Es verdad.....además es mi último día. Vendré a visitarte, lo juro.

—Eso me gusta, espero que puedas tener un hogar feliz....lejos de esa basura de familia —Otabek saluda a Kalet con la mano, un apretón fuerte y sentido mientras lo ve desaparecer por los pasillos.

                Otabek espero a que Kalet se vaya para que sus padres ingresen nuevamente, ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Habían conocido a Kalet hacía unos minutos cuando fue a ver a Otabek, el chico era muy dulce y se notaba una persona sufrida.

—Papá, mamá, hay algo que debo pedirles.... —susurró Otabek, con la mirada firme. Sus padres escuchan la petición—. Me gustaría que pudieran hablar con la asistente social de Kalet, creo que está abajo o sino, pregúntenle a las enfermeras, ella viene de vez en cuando a ver a Kalet, es la única. Pregúntenle que papeles tienen que presentar para adoptarlo.

—¿Adoptarlo?

—Es un buen chico, muy joven, está por cumplir los dieciocho, pero seguramente todavía esta como adoptable.....dado que dudo que lo lleven con su familia luego de las pruebas que presentó por signos de violencia y abuso, me gustaría que al menos tenga un hogar feliz durante unos momentos y sé que ustedes le pueden dar amor.

—¿Qué dices, hijo? —preguntó la mujer, sorprendida.

—Por favor.

 

                Sus padres aceptaron, al fin y al cabo, Otabek tenía un buen propósito, ahora sabía para que estaba en este mundo, su misión era salvar a Kalet de un destino injusto.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Victor? —Jean había vuelto a su habitación hacía unos días. Yuri suspira.

—Mi ex.... —mordió los labios—. Un docente.....ya sabes.

—Un docente de la escuela, eras muy joven entonces —indicó, Yuri le toma la mano firmemente.

—Era un idiota, me hizo daño, me engañó o tal vez yo me engañé a mi mismo pensando que esta relación era algo que no era.... —suspiró—. Estoy cansado de hablar de Victor, ¿podemos salir?

—¿Salir? ¿Al jardín?

—Noooo, de fiesta por el barrio —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡Claro que al jardín!

—No creo poder hacerlo.....hace poco que acabo de despertar.

—Bueno, quedémonos aquí, pero sin hablar de Victor.

—Ok, sin Victor..... —mordió su lengua y giró para verle la cara a Yuri—. Por cierto, Victor....

—¡Jean!

—Era broma, era broma —comenzó a reír, pero su pecho dolía—. Lo siento.....

—Eres tonto....

—Bueno, soy naturalmente tonto...... —susurró y suspiró con fuerza—. Yuri....

—¿Sí?

—Si vivo.....es decir, si consiguen un corazón para mí y logro vivir.....tú......tú irías conmigo a pasear por los alrededores.

—¿Hm? ¿Cómo una cita?

—Si no quieres llamarla así.

—No....está bien, si quiero tener una cita contigo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, estaré avergonzado de ello.

—No se lo diré a nadie, Yuri....además ¿a quién se lo diré? A la pared de la izquierda o al florero de la derecha.

—Jean, eres idiota... —bufó, pero una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios.

—Lo sé....pero tuyo.

 

**Continuará**

 

Preparen los pañuelos para el próximo capítulo y lo que viene después.


	8. Donante

                _Había prometido que no lo haría, pero en ese momento todo parecía parte de un espejismo que se diluía en el agua. Su cara estaba llena de moretones, al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo. Llevaba unos pantalones que le quedaban grande y una camiseta manga larga de su madre que se le caía el hombro. Su perro, 'Bolita de algodón' estaba a su lado moviendo la cola, siguiendolo y saltando a su alrededor. Todos estaban dormidos, sus hermanos en las habitaciones, su padre borracho con una botella de cerveza en una mano y el control en la otra, con rastros de patatas fritas en su voluminoso estómago mientras los gritos de la televisión se escuchaba a lo lejos. Su madre no estaba, era la única en la casa que no se encontraba allí.  
Caminó hasta el living donde su padre dormía, allí, aun con el uniforme de policía puestos, salvo por la chaqueta que estaba colgada en la silla, se acercó, saltando todos los restos de comida y bebida que había en el suelo y con su mano pasó por encima del estómago de su padre para sacar el arma reglamentaria de su cinto. Una vez que lo logró, intentó volver a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudiera. _

_Acarició a su mascota por última vez antes de sacarlo fuera del cuarto. En un pedazo de papel, escribió suavemente "Quiero donar órganos" y debajo, su firma roja.. Esperaba que al menos sus padres pudieran concederle ese último deseo, dado a sus horribles maltratos. Apoyó el caño en su sien, lloró, lloró amargamente su destino._

 

                En el hospital, Otabek se encontraba dormido, mientras Jean leía una revista de moda a su lado. Había pasado una semana desde que despertó y dado a su condición estable fue devuelto a la habitación común. Cuando Otabek dormía, Jean no hacía ningún ruido y lo mismo pasaba cuando Jean se encontraba dormido. En un segundo, comenzó a sentir como Otabek se movía estrepitosamente en su cama, el joven gira su cuerpo y nota el sudor en la frente y la mirada estreñida. Está sufriendo ¿tendrá dolor? Quiere acercarse para verlo mejor, pero Otabek se despierta agitado y llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Jean.

—Tuve una espantosa pesadilla.

—¡Cuéntame! —Jean, que amaba que le cuenten absolutamente todo, le prestó atención.

—Al parecer estaba en un lugar oscuro, no había luz en lo absoluto, hacía frío, un frío helante. Había algo brillando muy cerca mío. Cuando me acerqué, era el chico del que te hable.

—¿El que intentó suicidarse? —preguntó Jean.

—Sí, él estaba desnudo, abrazando sus piernas y solo recuerdo una frase, una frase que me heló el corazón y que ahora mismo me provoca que se me erice los pelos de los brazos —intentó respirar profundamente, porque su pecho dolía—. Él decía que tenía miedo y frío, que estaba oscuro, que quería un abrazo, un abrazo con desesperación. Estaba llorando y temblaba, no quería estar allí.

—Eso es terrible, pero fue solo un sueño, relájate.

—Lo sentí tan real —murmuró acostándose nuevamente.

—Bueno, todos sienten los sueños muy reales. Una vez soñé que me caía del cielo y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te dolió?

—Claro, había caído de la cama —masculló, Otabek suspiró—. Pero no te preocupes, sólo fue un sueño.

—Aun así me angustia, me dijo que vendría a verme, pero desde que salió de aquí no lo he vuelto a ver. Mis padres intentaron presentar sus papeles de adopción, pero la asistente social dijo que no podía ser adoptado, simple y llanamente, además que en poco tiempo cumpliría los dieciocho años.

—Eso es terrible, ni siquiera le dieron posibilidad de tener una familia —murmuró y se acostó—. Todo se solucionará Otabek, no tengas prisa.

—Espero que sí —se acostó también. De repente las sirenas sonaron, esas sirenas que marcaban que algo había pasado. Desde el piso 2, donde estaban, se escuchaba perfectamente, y no solo la ambulancia sino la policía.

 

                Otabek se quedó dormido, ante el griterío y la gente, Jean también, ambos parecía serenos e inmaculados. Esa noche, Otabek volvió a soñar lo mismo, ahí estaba Kalet, desnudo, abrazándose a sí mismo, pero esta vez pudo ver mejor los golpes en todo su cuerpo, moretones y hematomas profundos. Incluso su cabeza estaba golpeada, con un gran tajo en su sien que lentamente se abrían a sus ojos. "Tengo miedo, tengo frío....no quiero estar aquí....Otabek, Otabek".

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Hay un donante? —preguntó Otabek, Jean estaba sorprendido.

—Al parecer un donante para los dos, resulta que son compatibles, los tres —dijo Seung, Yuri estaba a su lado impresionado y sorprendido—. Ahora se viene lo difícil, el trasplante, los órganos están en perfecto estado y hay que ver si sus cuerpos no los rechazan.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Jean? —preguntó Yuri.

—Extraño. Hasta ahora nunca me había pasado algo así, sino, ya hubiera sido trasplantado hace tiempo —Jean miró a Otabek con una sonrisa—. Pero me siento triste, por la persona que tuvo que morir.

—Seguro su familia debe estar llorando mucho ahora, debió ser difícil —comentó Otabek, Yuri alza los hombros sin saber exactamente y Seung también parece no comprender—. ¿Y cuándo será la operación?

—Hoy mismo, por lo tanto, vamos a tener que dormirlos.... —Yuri toma la jeringa y hace recostar a Jean en la cama—. No te preocupes Jean, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Te tengo a ti al lado —murmuró—. Además, recuerda lo que me prometiste.

—Sí, sí, saldremos, saldremos juntos, haremos lo que tú quieras....pero tienes que resistir a esta operación, es un último paso —Yuri le inyecta todo el liquido de la jeringa y espera a que Jean se quede dormido. Seung hace lo mismo lentamente con Otabek.

 

                Como hay varias salas de quirófano y muchos cirujanos, la operación de Jean y Otabek estaba prevista para la misma hora. Yuri había pedido estar en la operación, pero dado a su relación cercana con el paciente se lo impidieron y tuvo que esperar como todos, sería un largo camino hasta la recuperación de Jean, podría pasar días, incluso semanas antes de poder verlo abrir sus ojos nuevamente, porque luego de la operación de trasplante tendrían que esperar un tiempo prudencial para ver cómo reaccionaba el órgano dentro de él. En cambio, para Otabek era mucho más sencillo, aunque eso no significara que no hubiera riesgos. El kazajo tendría una operación compleja que duraba menos tiempo y la rehabilitación era mucho más rápida que la de Jean, por lo que estaría afuera en un mes si todo marchaba bien.

Nathalie esperaba afuera, con un rosario en sus manos, era muy creyente y le suplicaba a dios que proteja a su hijo, mientras Alain —más agnóstico— se mantenía calmo y fiel su confianza en los médicos. Yuri aprovechó ese tiempo para poder averiguar más datos sobre el donante de ambos chicos, no había visto a nadie entrar o salir de la clínica por un pariente muerto, a decir verdad, solo escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia y como entraban un cuerpo que no pudo ver, pero al parecer tenía un tiro en el cráneo. Buscó en los archivos, pero no había rastros de alguien nuevo, hasta que encontró una ficha particular, era la ficha de un chico dado de alta. Carlier Kalet, de 17 años. Se le hizo familiar el nombre, no había mucha gente con nombres extremadamente franceses hoy en día, salvo Jean-Jacques y tal vez uno que otro más, pero la mayoría compartía nombres ingleses en esa zona.

—Me suena, ¿por qué habrá entrado anteriormente? —se preguntó Yuri y fijándose en el archivo, se dio cuenta que ese papel ya lo había visto antes. Intentó recordarlo y la imagen de un muchacho joven, solitario, sin visitas y con una mirada triste apareció de repente. Buscó mejor en el archivo y la foto estaba perfectamente pegada—. Oh, no.... —susurró, miró la primera página y lo vio, 'suicidio'. Kalet se había matado con un disparo en el cráneo por un arma.

                Al parecer, los padres encontraron a Kalet a eso de las 2 de la mañana, en su cuarto, inmediatamente llamaron a la policía, quien confiscó el arma del padre de Kalet. También los padres firmaron un permiso para que los órganos de Kalet sean donados como su hijo había estipulado, ellos no se negaron, mejor dicho, según el informe policial, ni siquiera les importó el hecho que su hijo se desangraba en el suelo, con sus ojos llorosos, nublados, como si aun estuviera vivo, en un limbo entre la muerte y la vida, incluso, en un apartado dicen que le dieron una patada a la pequeña mascota de su hijo, quien quedó llorando afuera en la casa, siendo apenas un cachorrito bebé y sintiendo en el aire el dolor por la pérdida de su amo. A Yuri le destrozó el corazón leer esas palabras subjetivas del policía, quien no pudo evitar anotar en lápiz. "Su cara era muy hermosa, pero triste", como para que de cierta forma quien lo haya leído sepa el sufrimiento que estaba atravesando. La muerte de alguien tan joven siempre era terrible, pero la muerte de alguien joven, de esta manera y con unos padres que no les importaba donde iba a parar el cadáver de su hijo era aun peor. Yuri notó que se usaron los riñones —para Otabek— y el corazón —para Jean—, pero dado que no había más gente compatible a él, el resto de los órganos fueron devueltos —por así decirlo— y el cadáver enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad. Así pasó, así pasó en la vida y se fue tan rápido que ni pudieron despedirse.

                Yuri cerró la ficha y la guardó, con la remembranza de algún día poder comprender como alguien tan bello de corazón y apariencia, podía venir e irse tan pronto, de una forma tan horrible y trágica que le carcomía los huesos. Intentó ignorar la terrible realidad, esa que lo mataba, y volvió a la sala para ver como Nathalie rogaba por una mejora de su hijo. Yuri sabía que Jean iba a estar bien, lo sentía en su propio corazón. Él era fuerte, le había prometido que estaría allí, junto a él y que tendrían una cita.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

                Sintió una suave caricia en sus cabellos.

'Otabek'

 

                La suave voz se escuchó resonando en su cabeza. El joven —aun dormido— despertó en sus propios sueños. Sabía que esto no era real, ¿cuándo una habitación era tan luminosa que no se veía siquiera la cama donde estaba apoyado? Parecía ser el cielo, parecía un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, pero lentamente la oscuridad lo consumió y el frío lo aterro.

'Otabek'

El hombre intentó seguir la voz, pero no podía, apenas se escuchaba a lo lejos, como si estuviera haciendo eco en su cabeza. Giró para todos lados, reconocía esa suavidad en su tono, esa mirada dulce, esa intranquilidad en sus ojos celestes. La mirada miel de Otabek se fijaron en aquel chico, pequeño, muy pequeño, temeroso.

— _¿Por qué nadie me ayuda?_ —preguntó levantando su vista. Otabek puede distinguir que es Kalet, pero tiene al menos unos ocho o siete años, nunca lo había visto así. Tenía una túnica y alas de angelito rotas. Mordió sus labios—. _Nadie me ayuda, la señora no me ayudo....no me ayudó._

— _Kalet._

— _¿Por qué no me ayudan....? Hace frío, tengo miedo, estoy solo_...... —susurró, sus lágrimas caían a borbotones.

— _Yo te ayudaré._

— _No puedes, no puedes, es tarde, todo es tarde._

— _Nunca es tarde._

— _Ya es tarde, lo siento, lo siento....._ —y siguió disculpándose, siguió y siguió—. _Cuida a mi mascota._

 

_Y siguió, hasta que su cuerpo se fue desintegrando delante de sus ojos, no quería irse, pero tenía que irse, tenía que morir, debía alejarse. Otabek intentó atraparlo, pero se desintegró como arena en sus manos, suave y pura. Simplemente se fue como llegó, mágicamente. Y los ojos de Otabek derramaron tiernas lágrimas._

—Otabek, cariño —la voz de su madre le hizo abrir los ojos—. Ya estás con nosotros, Otabek —susurró la mujer, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron rápidamente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —intentó moverse, pero las puntadas le dolían.

—No te muevas. Eres un luchador, querido —susurró la mujer besándole la mano—. Haz dormido mucho tiempo, pero estás bien, debes descansar mucho, tus riñones funcionan perfectamente.

—Me duele todo... —gruñó, su voz estaba ronca e intentó aclararla—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Todo hijo, los riñones funcionan correctamente, solo aguardábamos que despiertes y te sientas mejor.

—Me duele mucho aquí atrás....siento que estuvieran revolviéndome los órganos.

—Pronto estarás en casa, cielo....muy pronto, debes recuperarte.

—¿Y Jean? —preguntó, la mujer miró a su marido y este asintió.

—Jean está bien, también salió todo perfecto en su operación, pero dado que el corazón es un órgano increíblemente complejo, estará en observación un día más.

—Que bien —suspiró y miró a su madre—. ¿Supieron del donante?

—No, aun no sabemos nada, dicen que el hospital no puede darnos información.

—Pero quiero agradecer a la familia —indicó, la madre suspira.

—Bueno, mientras estuvimos aquí, ninguna familia entró o salió por su muerto, simplemente vimos una ambulancia y ya tenían los órganos para ti y Jean.

—¿Así sin más? —preguntó, sus padres afirmaron.

—intentaremos buscar información, tú descansa.

—Sí mamá, pero búsquenla, quiero agradecerle cordialmente a la familia —murmuró y cerró sus ojos una vez más.

—De acuerdo..... —susurró la mujer.

                Hablaron y rieron durante un buen tiempo. Los padres de Otabek estaban felices con su pronta recuperación y no pasaría muchos días hasta que pudieran volver a casa y continuar con sus vidas cotidianas como hasta ahora. Cuando el kazajo estuvo solo, pudo darse el tiempo de pensar, alguien había muerto para salvarle la vida, es decir, alguien estaba viviendo de nuevo a través de él y no podía dejar de sentir culpa y desazón por el acontecimiento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y el riñón no llegaba, Otabek se observó a si mismo vivir haciéndose la diálisis. Era dolorosa y muy desgastante, pero si quería vivir tenía que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio.   
Otabek sabía que en siete días —como mucho— le darían el alta médica una vez que probaran los riñones en diferentes estados y a ver cómo reaccionaba, ya la primera experiencia había sido satisfactoria.

 

                Yuri estuvo todo el día en el cuarto de Jean, no dejaban pasar a sus padres dado a que se encontraba en terapia intensiva, sabía que lo de Otabek había salido perfectamente y ya había sido trasladado a una sala común. Durante el tiempo que pasó allí —que fue casi todo el día— Yuri había recibido la visita de los padres de Jean, que siempre estuvieron en el hospital pero no podían ingresar a terapia intensiva, le dieron algunas flores y adornos para que Jean se sintiera como en casa el tiempo que esté allí. El doctor se apresuró a comunicarles que despertarían al muchacho en unos momentos, y unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban dándole un medicamento para que pudiera recuperar la conciencia y ver cómo reacciona el corazón.  
La operación había sido un éxito, pero siempre era recomendable ser cauteloso, que todo vaya bien no significa que la persona resista ese corazón o que el propio corazón se adapte al cuerpo. Yuri se encargaría de limpiar los puntos de Jean en el pecho, además de poder atenderlo cuando lo necesitaba, esta vez no era simplemente porque era su trabajo, Yuri quería hacerlo, se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que él lo asistiría de necesitarlo.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó al doctor, el hombre sonrió, sus cabellos blancos caían por encima de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, es un chico sano y fuerte, de no ser por su corazón débil....ahora estará mejor, probablemente también pueda hacer deporte.

—Gracias doctor —Yuri, tímido, bajo la cabeza, por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan frágil delante de otra persona que no sea su abuelo.

—Descansa tú también, Yuri —y dicho esto, el hombre se retira.

                Yuri queda a solas, tomando a Jean de las manos y cerrando los ojos suavemente, seguro deseando que Jean despierte y poder hablar nuevamente, a pesar de desesperarlo, la voz de Jean tenía un efecto relajante en su mente, y solo quería escucharla una vez más.

 

**Continuará.**


	9. Remembranza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ abre sus ojos luego de la operación. Otabek visita la tumba de Kalet y le cumple un pequeño deseo.

                Yuri recordó aquel primer día, ese, cuando aún estaba tembloroso ante la idea de ponerse frente a un paciente. Las prácticas profesionales, las cuales son al menos dos semanas intensivas de práctica en un hospital, comenzaban ese mismo día. La carrera en enfermería había hecho que Yuri pudiera olvidarse un poco de ese amor perdido en el tiempo, de ese maldito infeliz que había destrozado sus sentimientos a tal punto que lo enloqueció. Con un gruñido entró al lugar, siendo recibido por la enfermera de guardia. Ella le explicó muy claramente todo lo que haría, se encargaría de pasarle los datos de registro de las máquinas de uno de los pacientes, durante la mañana y luego a la noche, eso era para controlar como estaba el corazón del joven.  
Ya ni recuerda exactamente el día que ingresó, pero fue hace 8 o 9 meses atrás, cuando se quisiera dar cuenta cumpliría un año de servicio. Luego de eso —si es que todo marchaba bien— Yuri quedaría como fijo una vez que se graduara y eso ocurrió. Pero en ese entonces, se sentía oprimido por la mirada de aquellas personas mejores que él, con más experiencia.

                No había hablado con nadie, Yuri no era muy elocuente, solo hacía su trabajo y se iba a casa, sin entablar conexión con nadie y así sería hasta que lo conoció. Jean Jacques Leroy, un muchacho engreído del segundo piso, habitación 4-B en la zona de trasplantes y problemas del corazón. Jean tenía 26 años. medía 1.80 y pesaba 74 kilogramos, pero había adelgazado bastante durante los dos años de internación. Al principio, era ambulatorio, pero luego de sufrir un ataque cardíaco a tan corta edad, los médicos creyeron que sería lo indicado dejarlo internado y esperar a un corazón. Pasó de ser uno de los últimos en lista, al primero, debido a la complejidad de su salud. Yuri lo conoció ese día, su primer día. La sonrisa de Jean era amplia siempre, a pesar de estar padeciendo los estudios médicos que le hacían, los sedantes que le inyectaban para evitar el dolor en su pecho. Su respiración era calma, tranquila, como si se deslizara como el jabón.

—Se te calló algo —fue lo primero que le dijo, Yuri miró hacia atrás, pero no vio nada—. El envoltorio que tenías, bombón.

                Obviamente, de no estar enfermo, se hubiera ganado un buen golpe, pero Yuri intentó ignorarlo y con un bufido de resignación, simplemente giró su cabeza e hizo su trabajo. Eso seguramente sacó por competo de onda a Jean, quien pensó realmente qué había pasado y por qué el muchacho actuó tan seco con él. No fue la última vez que lo intentaría:

—Tu madre debió ser una magnifica pastelera, para crear algo tan dulce.... —dijo.

                Y continuó con los días:

—Ha llegado el frío, ven a mis brazos que yo te abrigo —volvió a decir.

                Yuri sabía que cada vez que entraba a la habitación del segundo piso 4-B, un piropo nuevo saldría de la boca charlatana de Jean sin chistar. Muy pocas veces lo había tomado por sorpresa y había llegado antes para medirlo, cuando estaba dormido, pero en el 90% de los casos tenía que escuchar aquellas frases de revista del corazón que Jean intentaba decir. Así, luego de muchos intentos fallidos, descubrió que Jean no le hablaba al azar, no le decía eso a todas las enfermeras ni siquiera les prestaba atención, sus ojos eran solamente para él y fue en el momento que intentó hablarle en ruso.   
No había otro ruso en todo Toronto aparte de su abuelo y él, por lo que Jean aprendiendo ruso solamente para decirle unas palabras bonitas era algo que logró cautivar la atención de Yuri, pero no fue sino mucho después que comenzaron a ser íntimos. Así empezó, con una frase mal pronunciada y una risa traviesa, lo que logró romper de a poco el frío corazón de Yuri, producto del más terrible amor. Jean no le contó nunca si él había sufrido un corazón roto —sería una ironía en ese momento de la vida—, pero no había día en que Yuri no se pregunte eso, sobre todo cuando miraba los ojos cálidamente azules de Jean. Se perdía en ellos, se perdía y viajaba por el mar celeste que le producía un terrible mareo, pero le encantaba beber del agua de su mirada. Jean, no se quedaba atrás, también se perdía en su boca, en su mirada, en su cabello, pero sobre todo en su piel, única parte de su cuerpo que Jean tenía acceso, era sus manos, sus hermosas manos.

                Fueron sus manos las que lo despertaron esa vez, ese día que sus ojos se abrieron. Hoy, cuando los párpados pesados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente como persianas a la vida. Sus ojos giraron solo para ver los de Yuri, verdes y profundos.

—Bienvenido —susurró, Yuri estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz y Jean le producía esa sensación, lo odiaba, odiaba tanto que le hiciera sentir de esa manera y a la vez, sintió que su corazón reaccionaba a cada toque que él le daba.

—Me alegro que estés aquí —susurró con la voz queda, sus ojos no se abrieron por completo, pero pudo notar el azul de ellos—. Pensé que ya había terminado tu hora.

—No volví a casa —murmuró—. Tenía que haber vuelto hace unas 2 horas.

—¿Por qué te quedaste?

—¿Eres tonto? Prometí que estaría aquí cuando abrieras tus ojos —comentó y aferró sus manos a las ajenas—. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Creo que estaría mejor si me dieras un beso —susurró, Yuri suspiró y se acercó levemente para besar su frente—. No era el tipo de beso que esperaba, pero gracias.

—No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea en un hospital, al menos permíteme elegir el lugar ¿quieres?

—Si tu lo dices —masculló—. ¿Y Otabek?

—Está bien, si todo marcha perfecto, estará fuera en dos o tres días más.....su cicatriz está completamente sana, eso me dijo Seung.

—¿Quién es Seung?

—El enfermero que se encarga de él —Jean entonces asintió con la cabeza intentando comprender—. Lo mejor es que descanses.

—He descansado dos años, quiero salir de aquí de una vez.

—Lo harás, si todo marcha bien en una semana estarás afuera.... —le acarició los cabellos—. ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

—¿Dónde quiero ir? ¡Al parque de diversiones!

—¿Por qué no mejor a la montaña rusa donde te puede dar otro paro cardíaco, tonto? —gruñó Yuri, Jean rió fuerte pero tuvo que evitar hacerlo lo suficientemente sonoro porque le dolía el pecho.

—No para subirme a los juegos, hay muchos locales de comida.

—¡Chatarra! Debes cuidarte, estas recién trasplantado, deberás seguir una dieta estricta.

—No me operaron del estómago.

—No importa, lo mejor es que comas sano, siempre es bueno.

—Estoy cansado del pollo hervido con puré —murmuró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las caricias de Yuri en su cuero cabelludo.

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que comerlo un tiempo más..... —indicó como profesional, Jean abre los ojos y lo mira—. ¿Hm?

—Yuri, gracias por estar conmigo.

—Eres un tonto, debo cuidarte o harías alguna estupidez.

—Y lamento todo lo que te pasó con ese idiota de Victor —susurró, Yuri mordió su labio, no quiso seguir la conversación, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo algún día—. ¿Tuviste sexo con él alguna vez?

—¿Te parece que sea un buen lugar para hablar sobre si tuve o no aventuras sexuales con mi ex, Jean? —cuestionó Yuri, Jean negó—. Yo no te pregunto si has tenido sexo.

—Con mi corazón, apenas pude correr hacia la esquina, me hubiera muerto si tenía sexo.

—No seas exagerado.

—Bueno, tal vez algo de sexo oral tuve en mi vida —sonrió, Yuri suspiró y volvió a peinar el cabello de Jean hacia atrás para que no le molestara.

—No es el tipo de conversación que debes tener con tu enfermero una vez que te han operado del corazón.

—Pero será la primera pregunta que le haga al médico.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para tener sexo? —Yuri se levantó de la silla y le miró con regaño—. Bueno, sí, primero la cita y luego todo lo demás.

—Eres tonto, y pervertido.....pero aun así me caes bien....

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó.

—No, no solo eso, pero como te dije, este lugar no es apropiado...... —vuelve a sentarse—. Al final si algún día me caso contigo, el apellido Plisetsky se perderá en mi.

—Y el Leroy —indicó, Yuri arqueó la ceja—. Soy hijo único.

—Oh, cierto, somos hijos únicos.... —sonrió, más cosas que tenían en común—. Ahora relájate, en unos minutos vendrá el doctor a revisarte.

—Gracias, Yuri.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

                Otabek no tardó mucho en recuperarse y solo media semana más tarde de despertarse fue dado de alta. Se había puesto la ropa con la cual llegó, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, jeans, bota de cuero con tachas y un reloj. Jean le decía que se veía como alguien que robaría su billetera. Cuando Seung apareció por la puerta con las fichas llenas para poder firmar el alta médica —dado que Otabek era un adulto ya, podía firmarlo el mismo y no esperar a sus padres para ello—, se para de su cama, al fin abandonándola. Los puntos estaban cicatrizando muy bien pero aun así debía mantener la faja debajo de la ropa. Tomó la lapicera y acompañó a Seung hasta abajo, donde tenía que firmar otra serie de papeles. Antes, se había despedido de Jean y le había pedido que no hiciera renegar tanto a Yuri, pues este no había estado descansando bien por cuidarlo.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo y firmado, aplicaron los sellados correspondientes. Otabek pudo sentir que estaba vivo justo en ese momento.

—Seung, quiero pedirte un favor —murmuró Otabek—. Escucha, mis padres intentaron averiguar sobre el donante pero no le dieron información, ¿tú sabes?

—No puedo darte esa información.

—Por favor, Seung.... —el coreano miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, ya era la hora de irse—. Quiero presentarle mis respetos a su epitafio.

—Hmmm....¿sólo eso? —cuestionó y rodeó sus ojos—. Si te llevo a la tumba dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas.

—Lo juro, solo quiero darle un bonito ramo y mis respetos. Últimamente no he parado de tener pesadillas, pero cada vez que me levanto lo olvido todo, solo me produce una sensación de malestar.

—¿Y a que crees que se deba?

—No lo sé, ¿me acompañas al cementerio entonces? ¿Dónde está enterrado? ¿Aquí en el de Toronto?

—Sí, está enterrado allí, vamos —Seung se va hacia el vestuario, pidiéndole antes a Otabek que lo espere y una vez estuviera cambiado salir al cementerio.

                Llegaron al lugar a eso de las  5 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, pero a Otabek no le importó. Seung no podía decirle el nombre, no podía porque sabía que Otabek lo conocía. Preguntó al celador de adelante si los podía guiar hacia la tumba indicada, el hombre afirmó y los acompaño. Otabek se sentía un tanto nervioso, cada vez se alejaban más y más, las tumbas comenzaban a ser más descuidadas a medida que avanzaban, como si llevaran varios años allí y ya la familia de aquellas personas habrían muerto. Giró a la derecha, bien oculto entre los yuyos, allí, una pequeña tumba, junto a un cachorro blanco y peludo que dormía allí a su lado. La lápida era de una piedra gastada y sucia, que estaba cubierta de musgo, pareciera que había sido enterrado hace tiempo pero solo llevaba un par de días. Las letras del nombre apenas se veían, era como si no le hubieran puesto empeño siquiera a su última morada.  El corazón de Otabek colisionó, ¿cómo era posible que alguien que salvó dos vidas esté enterrado en ese lugar tan alejado de todo y encima en un sucio rincón lleno de ratas y musgo?

—Es esta —susurró el celador. Otabek se agacha y arranca el musgo que ha crecido encima del nombre para ver. 2000-2018, eso significa que el joven enterrado allí tenía 18 años o peor, aun no los había cumplido. El nombre le parecía familiar.

—Kalet.... —se quebró—. Es....es el chico que intentó suicidarse.

—Al parecer lo logró —susurró en forma de chiste el celador, Otabek lo ve con espanto y luego vuelve a mirar la tumba—. En realidad estamos esperando a que se cumplan los tres meses, nadie se hace cargo de la tumba y una vez se cumpla ese tiempo arrojaremos su cuerpo a una fosa común.

—¿Fo....Fosa común? —la voz de Otabek se quebró aun más, ¿cómo que una fosa común?

—Nadie viene a verlo, nadie paga la manutención de la lápida ni del lugar, simplemente lo arrojaron aquí porque es una porción comprada por una familia, los Carlier. Un día vino una tía y me pidió que enterrara a su sobrino aquí....luego no volvió a venir.

—¿Na...nadie viene a verlo? —preguntó Otabek, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrima.

—No, nadie —susurró fregándose las manos con insistencia—. Pero no importa, dejaremos este terreno libre para alguien más importante de la familia, alguien a quien quieran mantener.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó furioso, los ojos rojos llenos de lágrima comenzaron a hervir—. ¿Importante? ¿Acaso usted no sabe lo que hizo este chico? Este pobre chico....

—Joven, a mi me pagan para esto, lo que hagan los muertos yo no...

—¡Cállese! Usted no sabe nada  ¡absolutamente nada! ¿Cómo puede decir que debe dejar el lugar para alguien importante? ¡Él era importante! ¡Era un niño!

—Otabek... —susurró Seung tomándolo del brazo.

—Siempre sonreía, siempre quería que otros sean felices, protegió a sus hermanos con su cuerpo, era abusado, golpeado e insultado ¡Nadie hizo nada por él! ¡La asistente social no hizo nada por él! ¡Nadie hizo nada por él! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada por él! —gritó, sus ojos ya no aguantaron y lloró, lloró amargamente—. El murió como un perro y a nadie le importó, nadie hizo nada....y solo queda esto, un epitafio incompleto, una lápida sucia y vacía....sin amor, sin flores, sin alegría, tan fría como el hielo.....eso quedó para un ser hermoso, lleno de vida....lleno de amor para dar.... —se cubre su rostro—. ¡VAYASE, LARGUESE, NO QUIERO VERLO —los gritos hicieron que el pequeño perro se asuste.

—Otabek, tranquilo.... —susurró Seung, pero el joven kazajo se arrodillo frente a la tumba y lloró. El celador suspiró, los deja solos para que Otabek pueda descargarse. No interrumpió ni siquiera cuando comenzó a hacerse de noche—. Otabek, hay que irnos....

—¿Irnos? —susurró, dejando sus últimas lágrimas, se levantó y tomó en brazos al cachorro—. Seguro nadie lo lloró, Seung Gil, nadie....

—Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir estando aquí, cerrarán pronto y me dan miedo los cementerios.

—¿Hm? —Otabek mira hacia arriba, ya puede ver aparecer las primeras estrellas—. Sí....sí....debemos irnos —se levantó con ayuda de Seung—. Lo lamento.

—Está bien Otabek, yo no lo conocía —murmuró—. Se hablaba de él, siempre se sentaba con los ancianos a platicar cuando estaba en el hospital, ellos lo querían mucho.

—Era un ser para amar......que nunca conoció el amor... —masculló—. No le digas a nadie que hice una escena.

—No le diré a nadie, lo juro. Pero ¿estarás bien con eso? —cuestionó, Otabek suspira.

—No lo sé......pero debo volver a mi casa a descansar......me llevaré al perrito conmigo...nadie lo reclamará —susurró y abrazó gentilmente al cachorro, su nuevo compañero de aventuras.

                Otabek dejó con su moto a Seung en su casa y posteriormente se fue al departamento a descansar, llevó al cachorro dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, con la cabecita salida en la parte del cuello mirando las rutas y sacando la lengua. Llegó a su casa solitaria, hacía tiempo que no estaba allí, desde que fue internado hace unos meses atrás. Apagó todas las luces y sintió un frío terrible. Tuvo que cubrirse con varias mantas para aplacar el frío. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a soñar. Esta vez lo recordaba con sumo detalles. Estaba en un barranco, mirando hacia abajo, todo era oscuridad, ni siquiera el barranco se veía bien y observaba hacia abajo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y pudo ver que alguien caía, alguien estaba cayendo muy velozmente.

'Ya no puedes salvarlo' se dijo a sí mismo 'ya no' susurró, pero sentía que algo podía hacer por él. Cierra los ojos y se transporta al cementerio. A ese lugar donde antes había estado y muy a lo lejos ve una figura frente a una lápida pequeña. Otabek reconoce esa lápida, la había visto en sueños varias veces y hoy se enfrentó a ella en el cementerio. Los hermosos ojos de Kalet le miraron.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te sentías solo, con frío....y miedo.... —murmuró, Kalet le sonrió, como siempre lo hizo y le toma la mano de forma gentil.

—¿Me haces un favor? —preguntó con su dulce voz, Otabek afirma—. Vive....lo que yo jamás pude vivir....ama, todo lo que no pude amar.....y siente todo lo que no pude sentir....además, cuida mucho de Bolita de nieve —comunicó.

—Haré todo eso y más.....necesitas estar en un lugar donde puedas descansar.....donde no tengas miedo —murmuró, el joven, quien caminaba hacia su tumba, voltea a ver a Otabek—. Te haré una tumba decente, una tumba que merezcas tener, y llevaré flores blancas todas las semanas.

—Me gustan las flores blancas —musitó, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, quería llorar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo intuí —masculló, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía—. No tengo mucho dinero, pero prometo hacerlo.

—Gracias, Otabek..... —comentó—. Nadie había llorado por mi antes.

—¿Me viste?

—Te vi....te veías muy triste....no estés triste.....estas cosas pasan.... —su voz parecía desvanecerse.

—No, no te vayas....

—Debes despertar, un nuevo día te espera, es soleado, me gusta el sol....me gustan los pájaros...y las flores blancas —bajó la mirada—. No pude disfrutarlas mucho, solo 17 años.

—Las disfrutaré.

—Siempre estaré dentro de ti —murmuró—. Confío en ti....

 

                Otabek abre sus ojos rápidamente y se ve en su cama, sudando, mientras su mirada está fija en el techo, el pequeño perro se lanza encima suyo y le lame la cara. Esta soleado, los pájaros cantan, la briza es muy suave y puede sentir el aroma de las flores. Lirios. Lirios blancos. Otabek se levanta estrepitoso y no lo duda cuando se coloca pantalones de mezquilla y una chaqueta encima, para luego ir directamente a la florería a comprar lirios blancos.

En el lenguaje de las flores, los lirios blancos simbolizan un corazón tierno, un te quiero....un confío en ti.

—Confío en ti....

 

**Continuará.**

Por si querían saber: Yuri es virgen XD pero no lo dirá frente a JJ NUNCA. Bueno, tal vez cuando se casen.

Nuevamente me basé en el lenguaje de las flores para con Kalet y Otabek. A diferencia de JJ y Yuri que sienten un profundo amor entre ellos, Kalet y Otabek sienten una muy sentida amistad y compañerismo a pesar de haber convivido poco. Kalet confía que Otabek logrará hacer lo que él esperaba que hiciera su familia. Lloré mucho con su muerte, pero el personaje fue creado para morir y quería hacer una historia hermosa donde Otabek pueda cumplir un poco de todo lo que Kalet necesitaba, fue su apoyo durante poco tiempo, pero su apoyo al fin y Otabek no pudo salvarlo, pero puede ayudar a que su alma descanse, por eso es el único que tiene esos sueños perturbadores, Kalet solamente puede comunicarse con él. Los lirios blancos es un "confío en ti y te quiero" es muy nostálgico, fraternal. El blanco siempre representa la pureza sin importar nada, por eso los lirios son de ese color. Me gustó mucho.

Esperen el próximo capítulo, es el capítulo final. Espero les guste :)


	10. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final, porque todo tiene que terminar.  
> Un poco de como fue la desesperación de Yuri durante la operación de JJ. Y un final hermoso.

**Unos días antes**

 

                Cuando Yuri era pequeño, le habían enseñado que los sentimientos venían del corazón, no era sorpresivo que ahora estuviera con un rosario en la mano mirando continuamente la pared mientras sus ojos se clavaban a un punto inexacto y su cuerpo vibraba de vez en cuando. La operación de Jean estaba calculada a terminar en menos de una hora, los familiares del joven se habían asentado en la sala de espera y tomados de la mano esperaban a que el doctor saliera. Yuri quiso entrar, pero el médico se lo prohibió por el lazo afectivo que compartía con el paciente. No es algo que se quisiera ver.  
Yuri se había enterado que la operación de Otabek fue todo un éxito, por lo que no tardarían en llevarlo a una sala común. Jean había entrado algo nervioso al quirófano. No iba a decir que él se encontraba perfectamente, Yuri no podía dejar de pensar en las miles de probabilidades que pudieran pasar durante la operación y cada una lo hacía entristecer más, entre ellas, que Jean no racione positivamente al trasplante, que los médicos no sean lo suficientemente competentes —aunque estaba más que claro que lo eran, pues había estado trabajando un año con ellos aproximadamente—.   
Inhaló y exhaló. Doce girasoles que ya se encontraban secos en el florero de su casa, doce girasoles que Jean le siguió regalando cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, doce por los doce meses del año en los cuales su amor sería incondicional. Y lloró, se dio el lujo de llorar amargamente mientras los minutos pasaban.

                La luz que se prendía para alertar que en el quirófano se estaba realizando una operación se apagó abruptamente. El corazón de Yuri saltó tan fuerte que sintió le quebraba las costillas. Se levantó como pudo y fue directo hacia donde los angustiados padres de Jean esperaban la noticia. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó, como si hubiera estado toda la vida en su familia y ellos recibieron un fuerte abrazo del joven ruso. El médico salió, abriendo la puerta de par en par y con una sonrisa comunicó a la familia de Jean:

—Todo ha salido perfectamente, pero dejaremos a Jean un tiempo en terapia, para ver cómo reacciona el corazón, puede que lo rechace como que no.... —indicó el médico, para no esperanzar demasiado a la familia.

—Gracias, doctor —agradeció la regordeta mujer de cabello rojo.

—Le debemos tanto —susurró el hombre, muy parecido a Jean en aspecto.

 

                El doctor sonrió con gracia e inmediatamente abandonó la sala de espera para poder volver a su consultorio. Las enfermeras salieron agotadas de la operación, poco después el cuerpo de Jean abandonó el lugar, siendo arrastrado en camilla hasta terapia intensiva donde esperarían unas horas para ver la reacción. Yuri lo siguió, tomándole la mano con fuerza y mirando con los ojos apagados.

—Estuvo nombrándote antes de quedarse dormido —dijo Delfina con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la cofia—. Le has pegado muy duro.

—Cállate —gruñó, pero una sonrisa marcó su bello rostro.

—Yuri ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó la chica y dejó que los enfermeros llevaran a Jean  por el ascensor.

—¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Te vi más nervioso que Jean —susurró y se acomodó su cabello—. Además en cuestiones del amor, no puedes nunca ocultarlo a una chica.

—¿Amor? ¿Quién habló de amor? Pff —resopló, pero ni él se creyó la frase.

—Piensas que puedes engañarme, ¡que tierno! —vociferó, cruzó los brazos  debajo de sus pechos—. Anda, no puedes ocultarlo.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —murmuró mientras observa para todos lados.

—No tanto, pero yo lo he detectado. Sabía que había algo entre ustedes desde que lo ibas a visitar casi diario en terapia intensiva.

—Bueno, está bien —bufó—. Prometí salir con él si todo salía bien en la operación ¿crees que soy un cretino?

—¿Quieres salir con él o solo lo haces de lástima?

—¡Quiero!

—Entonces no eres un cretino, Yuri —comentó.

—Pero tengo miedo, realmente Jean es una buena persona, a pesar de ser un yoista intratable y un cabeza hueca.

—¿Yoista? ¿Eso es nuevo? —Yuri suspiró con un bufido de por medio.

—El punto aquí —intentó desviar la conversación—. Es que él es una buena persona y yo.....yo...

—¿Tú?

—¡Déjame terminar! —gruñó.

—Entonces termina, Yuri, no tengo todo el día para que me relates tus problemas existenciales.

—No quiero volver a confiar en alguien y que me rompa el corazón como lo han hecho ¿entiendes? Tengo experiencia en sanar corazones rotos —murmuró.

—¿Cuántos ex has tenido?

—Uno.

—¡Ja! ¿Uno? Y vienes a decirme lo de no confiar y tener el corazón roto. Yuri, tienes 22 años, en toda tu vida te romperán más el corazón que el culo. Tenlo por seguro. Solo tengo 10 años más que tú y es suficiente para sentir que ¡el amor es una mierda! —exclamó y observó el pasillo—. Pero a veces vale la pena arriesgarse ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, mi actual pareja, es un idiota, no tiene cerebro y piensa con sus partes nobles, pero creo que no podía estar entera si él no me sostuviera con su cariño.

—¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

—Eres muy listo pero muy tonto a la vez, Yuri —colocó su mano derecha encima del hombro del muchacho—. No te cierres completamente al amor, Yuri, sino terminarás como esas tipas viejas que tienen diez gatos a los cuales le ponen nombre de personajes de telenovela.

—Ya tengo un gato, se llama potya.

—¡El punto es....! —respondió en voz alta—. Creo que deberías abrirte, y no hablo de abrirte de piernas, debes abrir tu corazón, vas a ver, que te sentirás mejor. Además, creo que aprendiste demasiado con Kalet.

—Oh.... —susurró.

—Murió teniendo 17 años, no conoció el amor, ni la ternura, no pudo darse una oportunidad a que alguien lo ame y así murió, así lo hizo, nadie lo ayudó, nadie tomó el teléfono para sacarlo de su infierno. Incluso nosotros, que sabíamos las cosas, no pudimos hacer nada más que hablar con el psicólogo y la asistente social. A veces la vida es tan injusta —masculló y suspiró pesadamente—. No arruines tu vida ni la dejes a la deriva.

—No lo haré.

—Nos vemos, Yuri.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

                Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, la luz solar entrando en sus pupilas abiertas le provocó un serio dolor de cabeza. Intentó cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero alguien cerró las cortinas para que sus ojos pudieran abrirse sin recibir los rayos. Se sentía cansado, partido al medio, agitado, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros. Giró su cabeza y vio a sus padres allí, intentando no saltar sobre su cama para abrazarlo. Del otro lado, notó una mata de cabello rubio que lo observaba distante, intentando no meterse en medio de entre sus cuestiones familiares. Jean se había despertado pocas horas después de la intervención y había aterrizado en una sala común antes de despertarse. Sus padres estaban agradecidos que todo salió bien y que el corazón estuviera reaccionando positivamente. Jean nota que Otabek aun esta allí, con la mirada fija en el techo, pero de vez en cuando gira para sonreírle.

                Lo que ocurrió después fue la rutina diaria, sus padres salían y entraban del hospital, Yuri lo cuidaba y Jean se dejaba cuidar. Otabek fue desapareciendo dado a su pronta recuperación y con el tiempo, Jean se pudo levantar, ingerir alimentos sólidos y poder salir a pasear por los jardines. Fue tan rápido todo que el joven canadiense sintió que podría hacer todos los deportes extremos a partir de ahora, pero su médico le indicó que baje las revoluciones de su cuerpo "Un paso a la vez".

—¿Aun podemos salir en una cita, cierto? —preguntó Jean, Yuri afirmó—. ¿Y el sexo? —cuestionó al doctor.

—¡Jean! —Yuri estaba tan rojo que seguramente le haría competencia a un tomate, el doctor comienza a reírse ante esa pregunta:

—Todos preguntan eso, es algo tan normal Jean —musitó el doctor—. Bueno, por ahora no te lo recomendaría, pero una vez que empecemos con el ejercicio, seguramente podrás hacerlo todo lo que quieras.

—¡Doctor! —esta vez Yuri miró al doctor, con el mismo color en sus mejillas que anteriormente.

—Debes cuidarte mucho con las comidas, Jean y debes graduar la actividad física, eso te ayudará a poder lentamente acostumbrarte a todo esto —miró mejor la planilla—. Bueno, debo irme, te dejaré con el enfermero que mejor te ha cuidado de todo el hospital.

—Gracias doctor —susurró y miró a Yuri, el cual comenzaba a volver a su color original—. Yuri, parecías un tomate ¿acaso nunca hablaste de sexo con nadie?

—¡Tonto, claro que sí! Pero no con el doctor.

—No te pongas así, es algo natural.... —susurró y se acostó mejor—. Mañana me darán de alta.

—Sí, lo sé —la voz de Yuri se apagó, sus ojos miran la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Jean con anhelo, como si fuera la cosa más importante en la habitación en ese momento.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Yuri? —preguntó Jean, el chico no pudo ocultarlo y giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia el costado para que evite verlo a la cara, pero Jean sonrió y saltó suavemente de la cama en una carcajada suave.

—Nada.

—¡Oh, vamos! Puedes engañar a todo el mundo si quieres, pero no intentes engañarme a mí. Tengo el pecho partido al medio y me manosearon el corazón, ten consideración, estoy en mi lecho de muerte.

—Eso te servía antes, ahora ya no —bufó, intentando parecer molesto, pero no pudo—. En realidad, estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que salgo con alguien después de Victor.

—¿A qué le temes?

—A la mierda de las relaciones....

—Bueno, tengo algo a favor —susurró Jean, Yuri levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos azules de su compañero—. Sabes que no estoy casado.

—¡Sí, idiota, eso lo sé! —gruñó como un felino y se levantó de la mullida silla—. Eso no significa que de ahora en más todo sea un lecho de rosas, las relaciones son difíciles, yo tengo un pésimo carácter.

—Me gusta tu carácter.

—¿Aunque sea un imbécil que grita como un loco y arroja cosas cuando está molesto? —preguntó, con verdadero interés.

—Me sigues gustando.

—¿Aunque no comprenda tus sentimientos y te recrimine cada cosa que te guste? —nuevamente, la duda en su voz lo hace quebrarse.

—Sigues gustándome, Yuri.

—¿Aunque te diga que no te ame aunque me muera por darte un beso y abrazarte como el idiota que eres?

—¿Seguimos hablando de ti? —preguntó Jean, Yuri rueda los ojos—. Claro que me gustas, Yuri, aunque debo admitirte que es la primera vez que saldría con alguien con más cambios en su comportamiento que una mujer en sus días.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Jean! —gruñó, el joven canadiense comienzó a reírse suavemente, lo que contagia a Yuri, pero este evita hacerlo frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

—Por cierto, tuve mucha suerte sobre la compatibilidad de órganos. ¿Puedes creerlo? Otabek y yo somos compatibles y a la vez, alguien es compatible a nosotros ¿cuánta posibilidad hay que eso ocurra?

—Muy baja, pero hay posibilidad —indicó y se sentó de nuevo—. Es un corazón fuerte.

—¿Sabes quién es el donante? —preguntó, Yuri se desarmó entre decir que si y que no, pues él sabe quien fue el donante, pero ¿qué más da? Jean no lo conoce, nunca platicó con él pues no coinciden los días en los cuales Jean estaba despierto y el joven en el hospital.

—Sí, sí sé....

—Oh.... —soltó en un suspiro—. Me gustaría dejar flores en su tumba —sonrió de costado—. No obstante, por él o ella estoy vivo.

—Es un él.... —señaló Yuri—. Tal vez podamos ir a verlo cuando estés mejor.

—¡Claro! Debe estar enterrado en un cementerio zonal.....¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces quedemos así.

 

                Jean salió del hospital unos dos días después, sus padres lloraron de la felicidad al ver como su hijo se ponía de pie luego de ser arrastrado por la silla de ruedas hasta el auto, y agarrándose de unos barrotes se sentó en el vehículo. Yuri estaba en la puerta para saludarlo y verlo marcharse, con una desolación en su rostro. Los días compartidos desaparecerían para transformarse en horas o minutos juntos. Yuri sabía que no resistiría mucho antes de irse a vivir con Jean, pero no quería cometer el mismo error que con Victor, él necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba descubrir si realmente amaba a Jean tanto como pensó que amaba a Victor.   
Y entonces pasó, todas las mañanas cuando el joven se levantaba le esperaban flores amarillas, sus favoritas, adornadas con un hermoso listón. Con el tiempo aprendió a amar esos pequeños detalles. Nikolai se daba cuenta que había algo muy fuerte que le pasaba a su nieto con Jean, cada vez que sus ojos observaban el nuevo obsequio, brillaban incansablemente y se apoderaba del ramo como una fiera celosa.

                Durante esa semana, Yuri fue a visitarlo todos los días a la casa, le agradecía las flores y tomaban té juntos, a veces lo acompañaba la madre y a veces, esta se desvanecía para dejar solos a la pareja. Esos momentos lo aprovechaban para tocarse, acariciarse y besarse, a Yuri aun le daba vergüenza, se sentía extraño hacerlo nuevamente, pero se dejaba como un cachorrito, se entregaba a lo que creía que era correcto.

—¿Quieres ir al cementerio? —preguntó una de esas veces donde se miraban, tomando el té en la casa Leroy. Jean levantó la mirada alejándola de la rojiza agua.

—¿Me llevarías?

—He hablado con Seung, me dice que Otabek está modificando toda la tumba y recién hoy está lista para ser visitada.

—¿Modificando? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jean. Yuri respira profundamente.

—El chico que les donó los órganos era un adolescente con un terrible dolor emocional, él se suicido. Tenía una familia disfuncional que al parecer no lo amaba y llegó al hospital hace un tiempo por un intento de suicidio. Otabek lo conoció.

—¿Era el chico ese.....? —las palabras de Jean murieron en su boca.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada, es que Otabek siempre me hablaba de un chico joven que iba a hablar con él, tuvo algún que otro sueño con él.....y eran terroríficos.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Seung lo llevó al cementerio y se dieron cuenta que su epitafio estaba roto y sucio, estaba en una tumba muy alejada de todo, descuidada porque nadie se encargaba de ella y en unos meses iban a arrojarlo a una fosa común.

—¿Qué? —los ojos Jean se desencajaron.

—Otabek se puso en marcha y arregló todo, Seung le está ayudando y sería lindo que nosotros también lleváramos algo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos ahora mismo, compraré un gran ramos de flores ¿sabes cual eran sus favoritos?

—Creo que las flores blancas aunque no estoy seguro, debes preguntarle a Otabek si quieres llevar las flores correctas.

—Lirios blancos —Yuri se sorprendió al escucharlo, tenía la intuición que serían Lirios, pero no esperaba que sea el mismo Jean que lo dijera—. Lo siento, sentí eso en el pecho.

—Parece que se comunica bastante bien —Yuri acarició su cabellera, nostálgico.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Epilogo**

 

                                            Los corazones se quiebran, se deshacen por el amor, por el cariño y la soledad. Los corazones son las armas que nos atraen a un mundo lleno de sensaciones y solamente cuando se hieren por las fuertes ventiscas del mal humano, llega a doler en lo más profundo del ser. Los ojos que reflejan la tristeza y alegría, se comunica constantemente con los sentimientos que del corazón salen —en forma hipotética—. La metáfora del corazón es una de las más dulces que existen en el universo.   
Yuri llevaba al menos dos años viviendo con Jean, no fue mucho el tiempo de noviazgo antes que el joven canadiense le propusiera matrimonio y Yuri aceptara entre un mar de lágrimas, por fin, mostrando esa sensibilidad que parecía no tener. La mayor parte del tiempo, ellos se peleaban el uno con otro por cualquier estupidez. ¿El colchón de la cama debería ser amarillo o rojo? ¿Deberíamos comer pavo o carne de vaca? ¿Te gusta el tomate? Y absolutamente todo era una pelea que terminaba en una guerra de almohadas en la cama, para posteriormente acariciarse y besarse, dar riendas sueltas al amor que sentían. Algo que se estaba volviendo cotidiano en su vida diaria.

                                            Jean volvió a dar clases como siempre, Yuri trabajaba en el hospital y todos los domingos a la mañana pasaban a dejar un ramo de flores a la tumba del niño que falleció para darle vida a Jean y Otabek. A pesar que le habían perdido el rastro al Kazajo por un par de meses —dado que se encontraba recorriendo el mundo con su fiel compañero al que rebautizó "Kalet"—, todos los domingos cuando visitaban la pequeña tumba, veían un ramo de flores frescas y blancas encima de ella, por lo que se dieron cuenta que a pesar que el joven estaba paseando con su moto por todo el mundo, este se hacía una mañana de domingo o tarde de sábado para pensar en el joven que enterrado allí estaba, eso le provocaba una hermosa sensación de bienestar en el corazón de Jean.

 

                                            La vida tiende a doler más de lo que la muerte depara. Jean se siente feliz de haber tenido una oportunidad —aunque sea con la muerte de alguien— pero sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón, que Kalet vivía allí, donde vivía él, donde vivía Otabek, donde vivía Yuri....  


                                            Y el mundo siguió girando y ellos siguieron los pasos de la vida hasta que una vez terminara todo y cerraran los ojos, ese día, estarían todos los que amaba del otro lado. Mientras que Yuri, aprendía día a día a confiar en el ser que más amaba, el cual, adoraba cada uno de esos defectos que a él le molestaban, y comprendió por primera vez en la vida, que el amor es ciego e incondicional cuando se sabe a quién amar.

 

 **Fin**.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
